Sherlockid : Sociopathe ou Psychopathe ?
by Gabriellemoon
Summary: Quand Sherlock décide se rendre à New-York après l'attaque des chitauris et de Loki afin de rencontrer le dieu cela ne se fait pas sans accroc. Aussi bien pour le pauvre John que pour nos chers avengers. Le crossover concerne "Sherlock" la série de la BBC.
1. Préface

Bonjour bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ?

Voici ma première fic (la grand angoisse de la première publie XD). Il y a quelques mois je me suis demandée : Que se passerait-il si notre cher Sherlock rencontrait nos chers Avengers et surtout Loki ? Mon esprit à fait le reste ^^ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et ce qui va suivre sort de mon cerveau un peu malade.

Je remercie Caporal Spiki qui à eu la gentillesse de relire et corriger ce chapitre et Obviously Enough pour m'avoir soutenue ^^

Tout de suite la préface. Bonne lecture ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock Holmes s'ennuyait. Cela faisait des semaines qu'aucune affaire n'avait dépassé le niveau 3. Les tueurs semblaient être partis en vacance en même temps et il avait fini ses expériences en cours. Après un long combat de regards avec la télécommande, il se décida à allumer la télévision. John l'avait initié à la « télé poubelle » depuis déjà un moment et, même si cela devenait rapidement ennuyant, cela aurait au moins le mérite de lui faire passer une heure ou deux. Le célèbre détective londonien s'attendait à tomber sur une énième émission de relooking qui été diffusée généralement à cette heure-ci. A quoi pouvaient bien pensez les gens pour vouloir, à tous prix, ressembler à ces modèles qui n'existaient que dans leurs rêves ou via le logiciel Photoshop ? Mais ce fut de toutes autres images qui s'affichèrent sur le petit écran. Une ville brûlant, que Sherlock reconnu comme New York. Des images apocalyptiques, dignes d'un film hollywoodien, repassaient en boucle accompagnées des commentaires affolés des journalistes.

John rentra quatre heures plus tard et se stoppa dans le salon.

« Sherlock ? Appela-t-il voyant la télé allumée et la robe de chambre de son ami laissée à l'abandon sur le fauteuil de ce dernier.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'écran, Sherlock entra dans la pièce, habillé et un sac sur l'épaule.

-Sherlock que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu un sac ?

\- Dépêche-toi John, nous partons.

\- Quoi que …. Comment ça nous partons ? S'écria John en suivant son ami qui dévalait déjà les escaliers.

\- Une affaire de la plus haute importance nous appelle. Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre !

\- Quel affaire ? Lestrade t'as appelé ?

\- Au diable Lestrade ! Ses affaires sont inintéressantes depuis plus de deux semaines. Dit Sherlock en arrêtant un taxi et s'engouffrant dedans.

-Mais où diable allons-nous ?!

\- A New York John !

\- A New York ? » S'étrangla John en fermant la porte du taxi.

Alors que nos deux amis roulaient vers l'aéroport, le petit écran continuait de tourner. On pouvait y voir un Loki menotté, encerclé par les Avengers, avec le bandeau d'information : « Le responsable de l'attaque de New York, Loki, arrêté par les Avengers ».

John avait l'habitude des frasques de Sherlock. Sa manie de partir d'un coup de tête sans attendre personne, l'obligeant à lui courir après. Mais généralement, Sherlock n'allait jamais bien loin et Londres était une ville bien desservie. Mais New-York ? Ca, il n'en revenait pas. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami ?

« Maintenant que nous sommes ici et que je ne peux évidement plus descendre, pourrais-tu me dire, Sherlock, pourquoi nous volons en direction de New York ? »

Après la déclaration du détective sur la destination, John avait bien entendu essayé de descendre et de l'arrêter. Arguant le fait qu'il n'avait aucune affaire et que l'on ne partait pas à l'autre bout du monde sur un coup de tête. Même si l'on s'ennuyait ! Sherlock s'était contenté de renifler et n'avait pas répondu. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assis dans un jet et volaient en direction de NY.

« Allons John, de toutes manières, tu ne serais pas descendu. Tu n'as pas regardé les informations de la journée ?

\- Je travaillais Sherlock. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de regarder la télévision. Et si, je serais descendu.

\- Tu n'en n'aurais rien fait. Eh bien tu aurais dû. Des événements intéressants se sont passés à New York.

-Intéressants dans quel sens ?

\- Un « fou » a essayé de détruire Manhattan. Pas très original en soi, je te l'accorde. New York à des tendances d'auto-destruction assez impressionnantes. A croire que chaque habitant un peu particulier s'amuse à en détruire un bout. D'un côté, je peux comprendre leur envie de faire redescendre tous ces immenses buildings. Cela gâche la vue.

\- Comment ça un fou a tenté de détruite Manhattan ?! Il y a des blessés ? Demanda John en se redressant sur son siège

-Du calme John. Evidement qu'il y a des blessés, la moitié de Manhattan a été détruite ! Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est comment il s'y est pris ! D'après les informations que Mycroft a accepté de me communiquer, et celles que je me suis procurées de mon côté, il semblerait que ce Loki ait réussi à berner toute une organisation non gouvernementale secrète en s'attachant l'un de leurs agents. Et bien que faire venir des milliers d'extraterrestres pour envahir la terre ne soit pas la façon la plus glamour de faire, ça a au moins le mérite d'être la première tentative de ce genre. Mais tu sais le mieux dans tout ça ? Demanda Sherlock aussi enthousiaste qu'un enfant.

\- Sherlock….

\- Non évidement que tu ne sais pas. C'est qu'il serait le Dieu du mensonge et de la duperie, du mal, de la traîtrise et de la tromperie. Tu te rends compte ? Non seulement ces titres sont d'une longueur affligeante, mais est-ce qu'au moins un d'eux est réel ? Comment se prétendre dieu de quelque chose de si banal que la tromperie ? Les hommes passent leurs temps à se tromper mutuellement. Certains arrivent à l'élever au rang de métier comme notre cher Moriarty, mais de là à se prétendre en être le Dieu ?

\- Sherlock ça suffit ! »

John s'était levé et observait le détective avec cette lueur si particulière dans les yeux. Une petite partie de lui était encore déçu par l'attitude du génie.

« Je sais que tu n'accordes pas une grande importance à la vie mais quand même ! Des millions de personnes ont perdu la vie dans ces événements et toi, tu t'amuses des titres que s'est donné le psychopathe responsable de ce massacre ?!

\- Tous de suite les grand mots, i pas des millions de morts... un millier, grand maximum. Et puis, comme tu l'as fait remarquer tout à l'heure, nous sommes à l'autre bout du monde. Je doute que mes pensées leurs soient très utiles. De plus, tu te trompes. Je me soucis de la vie de certaines personnes. »

John fixa son ami. Jamais, il ne changerait et il le savait. Pourtant l'ancien militaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Sherlock que son attitude était déplacée pour toute personne avec un minimum d'empathie. Il se rassit en soupirant.

« Et où allons-nous maintenant ? Je doute que ce Loki soit enfermé dans une prison basique. Il doit être dans un lieu sécurisé et classé secret défense.

\- En effet. Pour l'instant sa localisation est assez aléatoire, mais d'ici une semaine au maximum je peux t'assurer que nous le trouverons facilement.

\- Quoi, une semaine ? Mais pourquoi être parti aussi rapidement ?! Tu aurais pu attendre un peu au moins le temps que je prenne quelques vêtements !

\- Pour avoir le temps de s'habituer à la ville bien sûr. Les recherches sont plus faciles directement sur place, tu le sais bien. Et cesse de râler pour tes vêtements tu t'en achèteras là-bas !

\- Sherlock... Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu n'aurais pas informé Mycroft de notre départ ? »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit répondit à John qui ne pu retenir un sourire. Oui, son ami ne changerait jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos follower ! Je ne vais pas faire dans l'original mais vous savez à quel point les reviews sont importantes pour nous ^^**

 **Tout de suite voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci au Caporal Spiki de l'avoir corrigé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Comme j'ai oublier de le préciser dans la précface cette histoire se situe vers la fin de la saison 2 de Sherlock. Nos deux londoniens on vaincu Moriarty mais pas de Mary en vue.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chap 1 :

La Tour Stark, ou devrions nous dire la Tour Avengers, venait de terminer le plus gros des réparations. Elle était redevenue l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au vue des personnes extérieures... Et l'un des plus dangereux, d'après ceux qui y habitaient, si vous leur aviez demandé leur avis.

\- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION, hurla Tony Stark.

Réunis dans le salon, les autres Avengers soupirèrent. C'était reparti pour un tour.

\- Que vous enfermiez Loki dans la tour passe encore... MAIS VOUS N'AUREZ JAMAIS ACCÈS AU SYSTÈME DE SURVEILLANCE DE JARVIS ! Vous voulez surveiller le gothique depuis chez vous ? BAH VOUS L'EMMENEZ CHEZ VOUS ! UN POINT C'EST TOUT !

Et sur ce raisonnement d'une logique implacable, Tony Stark raccrocha au nez de Fury. Il entra dans le salon en maugréant, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé au côté de Clint.

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Vous savez ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Oui Tony. Je pense que toute la tour a dû t'entendre crier, répondit Natasha.

\- En même temps, il y a de quoi...

Les autres se contentèrent d'un acquiescement silencieux. L'arrivée de Loki dans la tour n'avait pas été un ravissement, loin de là. Ils avaient composé avec, mais Stark avait clamé haut et fort que si Fury tentait quoi que ce soit sur les systèmes de la tour, il libèrerait Loki et tant pis pour New York. Il déménagerait. Alors Nick Fury tentait sa chance autrement... Il demandait la permission.

\- Monsieur, intervint JARVIS. Un homme souhaite voir M. Laufeyson.

La demande était tellement improbable que tous se regardèrent, interdits. La présence de Loki dans la tour n'était connue que des grandes pointures du Shield et ces derniers n'avaient pas prévu d'interroger le dieu avant un moment.

\- Pardon ? Demanda finalement Bruce.

Sherlock Holmes jubilait. Intérieurement, nous sommes d'accord. En façade, un simple petit sourire était apparu. Il se trouvait actuellement dans le hall d'entrée de la Tour Stark en compagnie de John, et attendait.

Dès leur arrivée en ville, ils s'étaient installés dans un hôtel encore en état, et le détective londonien avait commencé ses recherches. John avait tenté de le suivre les deux premiers jours puis avait abandonné, menant son enquête de son côté. Cela avait pris un peu plus d'une semaine, mais finalement Sherlock avait déclaré qu'il était temps d'aller rendre visite à ce « Dieu ». Raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là aujourd'hui.

\- Enfin Sherlock tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont enfermé ce fou furieux au centre même de la ville ? Chuchota John passablement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est évident John. Note d'ailleurs le fait que l'I.A n'a pas dit qu'il n'y était pas. Elle a dit qu'elle transmettait notre demande.

\- L'I.A ?

\- Intelligence Artificielle John. Nous sommes chez le propriétaire de Stark Industries, une voix comme ça ne peut être qu'une I.A.

\- Oui évidemment.

L'accueil par JARVIS avait perturbé John, et étonné Sherlock, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Si l'un avait montré sa surprise, l'autre s'était contenté de saluer l'I.A et de poser sa requête.

Après une attente assez longue, JARVIS revint finalement vers eux.

\- M. Stark vous informe que M. Laufeyson ne se trouve pas dans la tour, mais que vous êtes invité à le rejoindre dans les étages.

\- Bien, allons-y alors, dit Sherlock dans un sourire, en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux.

Après une montée qui sembla interminable au médecin - en même temps, dans une tour comme ça il fallait l'atteindre le dernier étage ! - les deux Londoniens arrivèrent dans les appartements de Tony Stark. JARVIS les guida jusque dans le salon, où ils trouvèrent le propriétaire. Seul. Et légèrement décoiffé. Sherlock ne prit pas la parole, observant l'homme qui lui faisait face, ce dernier faisant de même. Ce fut finalement John qui rompit le silence dans un petit raclement de gorge.

\- Hum, M. Stark, c'est un véritable honneur, ainsi qu'un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis John Watson et voici mon ami, Sherlock Holmes.

\- A mon avis il sait très bien qui nous sommes John, du moins depuis 10 minutes.

\- En effet M. Holmes.

 _13 minutes plus tôt dans le salon des Avengers_

\- Pardon ? Dit finalement Bruce

\- Un homme est dans le hall de la tour et demande à voir M. Laufeyson. Je viens donc informer Monsieur de cette requête. Répondit le plus simplement du monde JARVIS.

Tony se leva et afficha les images des caméras de surveillance sur l'écran plat.

-Quelqu'un les connait ?

La réponse fut unanime. Ces deux hommes étaient inconnus au bataillon.

\- JARVIS ! Fais-moi une recherche rapide sur ces deux-là.

\- Comment peuvent-ils savoir que Loki se trouve ici ?

\- Le Shield aurait laissé fuiter l'info ?

\- Jamais.

Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint et Tony se regardèrent dans un silence à couper au couteau. Ils avaient un gros problème… Enfin deux. Car si ces deux hommes connaissaient l'emplacement de Loki, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils connaissaient aussi chacun d'entre eux, dont Hulk.

\- Ils ont peut-être dit ça au hasard, tenta Steve.

\- J'ai les résultats Monsieur, intervint JARVIS coupant court à toutes réponses.

\- Affiche-les sur l'écran.

\- Il s'agit de Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson. John Watson. Ancien médecin militaire revenu d'Afghanistan i ans. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec M. Holmes avec qui il vit en colocation et résout des enquêtes, qu'il romance ensuite sur un blog.

Sherlock Holmes. Détective consultant pour Scotland Yard. Il résout également des enquêtes pour des particuliers. Auteur d'un blog sur la science de la déduction. Des rapports font état d'une ancienne addiction à des substances stupéfiantes prohibées. Il est également le frère de Mycroft Holmes.

Les images projetées par JARVIS s'arrêtèrent.

\- Mycroft Holmes ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Clint en montrant la petite image avec un point d'interrogation au-dessus du nom.

-Je ne sais pas agent Barton. Cet homme n'est mentionné nul part hormis sur le livret de famille de M. Holmes. Mycroft Holmes ne semble pas exister.

\- Il faut le faire monter.

\- Tu plaisantes Tony j'espère ! On ne va pas le faire monter ! Je contacte Fury et on embarque ces types.

\- On contacte personne Captain, et encore moins Fury. Ces deux types n'ont pas l'air bien méchant. On peut parfaitement s'en charger tous seuls s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit.

\- Dis surtout que tu n'as pas envie de donner une bonne raison à Fury de mettre les pieds ici, dit Natacha.

\- Quoi Tony, c'est pour ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non Rogers ! Même si le regard en biais qu'il lança à l'espionne russe signifiait clairement qu'elle avait en partie raison. Voir même totalement.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Tony, avança Clint. Ici c'est notre terrain et nous sommes plus nombreux. De plus, d'après JARVIS, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être bien méchants. Par contre, par sécurité, on ne peut pas les laisser approcher Hulk. Ce n'est pas contre toi Banner mais…

\- Vous en faites pas, je suis d'accord avec vous. New York a assez souffert comme ça, pas besoin que l'autre lui rende visite. Je serais dans le laboratoire si jamais vous avez besoin.

\- JARVIS, fais les monter alors.

-Bien Monsieur.

Bruce quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

\- Il ne doit pas savoir que, nous sommes tous ici. Ca nous laisse un avantage de taille. Tony, tu l'accueilles, et nous on se disperse pour te couvrir. Exécution, ordonna Steve, mécontent.

Alors que les Avengers se mettaient en place, un bruit se fit entendre sur la terrasse. Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, une montagne de muscle et de boucles blondes s'abattit sur eux.

\- MES AMIS ! Comme je suis content de vous revoir, s'exclama Thor, en prenant Tony dans ses bras et tentant d'attraper Natasha qui se trouvait à proximité.

\- Thor ? S'étonna Clint ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Agent Barton ! Thor se tourna vers l'archer, Stark toujours dans ses bras et bien secoué. J'ai fini de régler les derniers détails avec Père. J'ai donc pris la liberté de venir vous rejoindre afin d'éviter que mon frère ne puisse encore vous nuire.

\- Très gentil à toi mon grand, répliqua d'une voix étouffé Stark, mais, on a un autre souci pour l'instant. JARVIS, où en est l'ascenseur ?

\- A près de la moitié de sa course Monsieur.

\- Ralentis-le ! Thor mon pote je vais mourir asphyxié, si tu me lâches pas.

\- Toutes mes excuses, ami Stark, dit le blond en le lâchant, j'interromps quelque chose ?

\- Des inconnus sont au courant de la présence de ton frère ici. Ils sont dans l'ascenseur, on se prépare à les accueillir, fit Steve.

L'Asgardien se raidit et attrapa Mjölnir attaché à sa ceinture.

\- Mon frère est en danger ?

-Ton frère est un danger, un danger en danger c'est rare tu sais, dit le milliardaire tout en essayant de rajuster ses vêtements. Non, il n'est pas en danger, mais ce n'est pas normal que ces deux types connaissent sa localisation. Alors on prend des mesures de sécurité. Je vais les accueillir, les autres me couvrent, tu peux te joindre à eux, mais vite. L'ascenseur va arriver.

Steve marmonna que s'ils avaient pris des mesures de sécurité, ils auraient appelé le Shield et récolta un regard neutre de Natasha. A peine tout le monde en place, les deux Londoniens entrèrent, guidés par JARVIS.

 _Retour au présent_

\- A mon avis, il sait très bien qui nous sommes John, du moins depuis 10 minutes, avec les informations disponibles sur nous sur Internet.

\- En effet M. Holmes. La science de la déduction ? C'est intéressant ça. Mais pas très exact si c'est ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici. Vous avez demandé à JARVIS de voir M. Laufeyson c'est cela ?

\- En effet. Car il est ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous pensez le gouvernement américain suffisamment idiot pour enfermer un fou à lier qui a voulu détruire New York dans ma tour ? En plein centre-ville ?

\- Tu vois. Je te l'avais bien dit, murmura John.

\- A d'autres M. Stark, dit Sherlock, ignorant son ami. M. Laufeyson est aussi absent de cette tour que nous ne sommes que trois dans cette pièce.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je doute que le Russe soit votre langue de lecture de prédilection, commença Sherlock, que vous buviez dans 2 tasses ou qu'une telle coiffure vous soit habituelle. Une visite inopinée avant notre arrivée peut-être ?

Tony se raidit et changea ses appuis le plus discrètement possible. Autant dire pas assez.

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal M. Stark, fit négligemment Sherlock Holmes en balayant la salle du regard de manière volontairement visible, comme à la recherche des autres Avengers, même s'il en avait déjà localisé la plupart. J'aimerais simplement m'entretenir avec Loki, à titre purement scientifique cela va de soi.

John se sentit forcé d'intervenir :

-Excusez-le. Ses manières laissent à désirer mais il dit vrai, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal et nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.

-Ça, c'est à moi de le dire. Mais si nous nous asseyions pour commencer, invita-t-il en se déplaçant vers le canapé.

Les trois hommes s'y installèrent, le milliardaire face aux deux étrangers. Sherlock étrangement éloigné de John.

\- Pour commencer, pourquoi souhaiteriez-vous rencontrer l'homme responsable d'un bon millier de mort ?

Sherlock ne semblant pas disposer à répondre John s'en chargea après un blanc gênant.

\- Mon ami est intrigué par la personnalité de ce personnage et par les titres à rallonge qu'il s'est donné.

\- Pour ses titres ? Vous voulez rencontrer un détraqué à cause de son nom ?

\- Oui, confirma John avec une grimace. Cela peut paraître bizarre je sais.

C'est même carrément bizarre, pensa-t-il.

\- Complètement. Et ça ne donne pas plus de valeur à votre requête. Loki Laufeyson ne se trouve pas ici et je doute fortement que le gouvernement vous laisse le voir pour des raisons aussi futiles.

-Le Shield, rectifia Sherlock Holmes qui récolta un regard d'incompréhension des autres, ce qui devenait un peu répétitif comme attitude. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils apprennent à utiliser leurs maigres capacités au moins pour le dissimuler.

-Le gouvernement américain n'a pas pu remettre la main sur le criminel malgré de nombreuses tentatives et beaucoup de cris. Le Shield a fermement refusé arguant le fait qu'il était mieux équipé pour s'occuper de ce « dieu » et qu'il gérait la situation. Manière détournée de dire au dit gouvernement qu'il allait se mêler un peu de ses affaires pour une fois. C'est donc le Shield qui nous refusera toute demande d'entretien. Non, votre gouvernement, conclut Sherlock d'une voix douce.

Tout le monde dans la pièce, y compris nos chers Avengers en planque, restèrent bouche bée. Le silence fut brisé par une dernière remarque du détective, « Je ne vois pas le docteur Banner », suivit d'un couteau qui lui frôlait la joue. John se leva brusquement, se tournant vers l'origine du lancer. Il repéra un placard entre ouvert dans la cuisine.

-Qui est là, demanda-t-il, s'adressant non pas au lanceur comme le supposait tout le monde mais bien à Sherlock.

\- Natasha Romanoff, dit le détective en se levant, souriant.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand Sherlock Holmes souriait, Tony le comprit presque instinctivement et il ne fut pas déçu. Sherlock se mit à indiquer l'emplacement de tous les Avengers présents dans la pièce. Ces derniers sortirent de leurs cachettes, tendus.

\- Au cas où vous vous demanderiez, commença Sherlock.

\- Vous saviez dès votre entrée dans la pièce où chacun de nous se trouvait, le coupa Natasha. Vous vous êtes installé de façon à ne plus être dans mon angle de tir. Mais vous y avait laissé votre compagnon.

On sentait clairement le reproche dans la voix de l'espionne. John se passa la main sur le visage en râlant intérieurement. Bien sûr que Sherlock était au courant qu'ils étaient dans l'angle de tir de quelqu'un quand ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Dire qu'il avait eu l'idiotie de se demander un instant pourquoi le détective se plaçait si loin.

Le Londonien haussa les épaules.

\- Vous n'auriez pas tiré sur John. J'étais la menace et lui le pauvre bougre qui essayait de rendre ma présence acceptable. D'ailleurs, tu as du mal aujourd'hui John, tu t'en sors mieux généralement.

\- Généralement tu ne demandes pas à rencontrer un psychopathe au près d'une équipe capable de nous réduire en tas de cendres en un temps record !

\- John, ce sont des « super héros » ! On sentait clairement les guillemets dans le ton du détective. Ils ne vont pas nous tuer comme ça. Je dirais plutôt que cet environnement t'impressionne.

\- Oui Sherlock, je suis impressionné parce que c'est normal !

\- Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas normal ?

\- Il se pose sérieusement la question, murmura Clint à Steve. Il n'est clairement pas normal ce type !

\- Merci pour cette remarque constructive Agent Barton, fit Sherlock. Alors John ?

\- Tu m'énerve Sherlock, conclut le médecin en levant les bras au ciel.

La conversation aurait pu durer, mais le téléphone de Natasha se mit à sonner. A peine l'eu-t-elle mis à son oreille, que la voix de Fury, étrangement basse, trop basse même déclara :

\- Agent Romanoff, la tour Stark aurait-elle des invités surprise ? Deux Britanniques.

-En effet. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh m****, jura Fury. Surtout, surtout vous ne me les casser pas ! Et dites à Tony de leur préparer des chambres à la tour. J'arrive !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha, laissant une Natasha avec plus de questions encore et au centre de l'attention, enfin presque toute l'attention, le phénomène londonien semblant bouder. Enfin, si c'était possible.

\- Fury arrive et te demande de leur préparer deux chambres.

Tony les regarda tous, un par un et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Voici (enfin) le chapitre deux, corrigé par Caporal Spiki ! (que nous pouvons tous remercier quand on connait mon niveau d'orthographe).**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin !**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Artemis : Ahahaha oui tout le monde se soumet à Mycroft. Ils auront leur petit passage rien qu'à eux prochainement )**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chap 2 :

Le milliardaire demanda à Jarvis de trouver deux chambres aux Britanniques et descendit voir Loki dans sa cellule.

L'Asgardien était installé dans un fauteuil et lisait tranquillement. A le voir, comme ça, qui aurait cru qu'il avait tenté de détruire la ville et d'asservir la planète i peine deux semaines.

\- Stark, l'accueilli le dieu sans lever les yeux de son livre, que me vaut votre visite.

\- On m'avait dit que les psychopathes attiraient les psychopathes, mais je ne pensais pas le voir un jour, dit-il en se laissant glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir, face à la cellule.

Il avait fallu cinq jours à Tony pour aller voir Loki en cellule. En même temps, qui tenait à revoir l'homme qui l'avait défenestré de son propre immeuble ? Les premières fois, aucune parole n'avait été échangée, puis Loki avait brisé le silence déclarant que si Tony continuait à venir le voir tous les jours, quitte à ne pas parler, il pouvait au moins lui apporter un peu de lecture. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le lendemain Tony était revenu avec un livre de physique quantique et l'Asgardien l'avait remercié. Le milliardaire avait cru rêver, mais Loki avait refusé de répéter et ainsi, s'était engagée la conversation.

Loki se désintéressa de son livre et observa l'humain.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Un détraqué s'est pointé à la tour en disant qu'il voulait te voir.

\- Tiens, le Shield aurait rendu public ma présence dans cette tour ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Justement, on ne sait pas comment il t'a trouvé. Mais ce type est malin. Très malin. Et parfaitement imbuvable aussi.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Vous êtes venu me voir juste pour profiter de ma compagnie et me raconter vos soucis de sécurité, questionna Loki en se levant et s'approchant de la vitre.

C'est vrai, pensa Tony, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Il était parti sur un coup de tête et était venu directement ici. Généralement, il aurait été dans son atelier pour bricoler et se changer les idées. Au lieu de cela, il était assis, par terre, face à celui qui avait tenté de le tuer sans scrupule. Ça ne tournait plus rond chez lui.

\- Tu as raison, dit Tony en se relevant. Aucune idée de ce que je fais ici. J'allais voir Banner à la base, mentit-il sans honte, il est bien plus agréable que toi. A plus le gothique.

\- Au revoir Stark, répondit l'Asgardien, un sourire en coin, en regardant Tony s'éloigner.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire, Jarvis l'informa que le directeur Fury se trouvait dans le salon avec les autres et l'attendait.

\- Par où est-il passé ?

\- Il est arrivé en hélicoptère accompagné de l'agent Coulson. Ils sont donc passés par le toit.

Tony marmonna jusqu'au salon, mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à la scène qu'il découvrit en entrant. Fury étaient debout, visiblement très contrarié et pour une fois, pas à cause de lui, Phil était assis en face de John et Sherlock, qui étaient eux-mêmes encerclés par les autres qui n'avaient plus aucune arme. Toutes, du plus petit poignard de Natasha au pistolet de Fury se trouvaient au pied de Phil.

-Stark. Nous voici au complet donc. Donner tous ce qui peux servir d'arme et que vous portez sur vous à l'agent Coulson.

-Je n'ai rien, répondit le maître des lieux en rejoignant ses amis.

\- Parfait. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Ces deux hommes sont vos hôtes jusqu'à ce que j'ai organisé leur extradition. Interdiction de faire quoique ce soit à M. Holmes ici présent. Oui, vous allez avoir envie de l'étrangler à longueur de journée, mais si vous lui faite quoi que ce soit, c'est ma tête que je risque.

Fury regarda Stark qui arborait un grand sourire.

\- Stark je ne plaisante pas ! Pas de coup foireux ! Parce que si je risque ma tête, vous vous y passerez aussi.

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en signe d'apaisement.

\- A partir de maintenant, ils ont interdiction de sortir de la tour et M. Holmes peut rencontrer Loki si cela lui chante. Et on embarque tout ça, conclut-il pendant que Phil récupérait les armes à ses pieds. Ça fera toujours ça de moins.

Sous les protestations des Avengers, et le soupir de soulagement de John, Coulson et Fury quittèrent la pièce. Une fois dans l'hélicoptère, Fury essuya son front, et laissa apparaitre un air résigné et inquiet.

\- Un Holmes…. Il fallait que le cadet des Holmes se prenne d'intérêt pour ce détraqué d'Asgardien.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer directeur. L'agent Romanoff est avec eux, et puis vous avez été un peu rapide. Il sourit. Mycroft Holmes ne vous a pas encore contacté.

\- Ne souriez pas Coulson. Cet homme, c'est le diable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les Avengers et les deux amis se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment trop long au goût de John. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Steve prit la parole.

\- Et bien… Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais Fury à l'air de tenir à vous revoir en un seul morceau.

Steve Rogers, annonça-t-il en tendant la main aux deux hommes.

John s'en empara et répliqua un « Enchanté, John Watson » avant que Sherlock ne sorte une de ses fameuse répliques.

\- Vraiment désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça. J'espère que notre présence ne vous indisposera pas. Si nous pouvons faire quoique ce soit…

\- Vous savez cuisiner ? Demanda brusquement Clint.

\- Euh oui… J'ai quelques notions de cuisine. Pourquoi ?

\- Super ! S'écria-t-il. C'est bon, on peut le garder lui ! Ici, il n'y a que Bruce et Steve qui cuisinent, dit-il à l'intention du blond. Mais c'est souvent la même chose.

\- Clint… Le réprimanda Natasha.

\- Non, non, pas de soucis, je vous aiderais. Conclut John en souriant.

Clint tira la langue à Natasha. Voyant l'heure, Bruce proposa que chacun s'occupe de soi et qu'ils se retrouvent pour manger plus tard. Jarvis conduisit les deux Britanniques à leurs chambres.

Sherlock rentra dans la sienne, suivi de Watson. Cette dernière était spacieuse et meublée de manière assez rudimentaire, mais dans un style moderne, en accord avec les reste de la tour.

Sherlock s'approcha de la vitre, dos à son ami, tandis que celui-ci s'assit sur le lit.

\- Eh bien, bien que je ne sache ni pourquoi, ni comment, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Loki.

\- En effet, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je ne pensais pas y arriver si facilement.

John marmonna que ça n'avait pas été si facile que ça.

\- Il n'empêche Sherlock, je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes mais que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit, tu peux le faire. Je te conseille donc, non je te demande, de faire un effort avec les Avengers. J'aimerais éviter de te retrouver poignarder dans ta chambre en pleine nuit parce que tu auras froissé l'un des occupants de cette tour s'il te plait.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations ; Natasha avait repris sa lecture dans le canapé en compagnie de Bruce qui refaisait du thé, Tony écoutait du ACDC à fond dans son atelier, Steve demandait des informations supplémentaires à Fury, Clint prenait un bain et John se détendait enfin un peu, Sherlock entama une longue discussion avec Jarvis. Thor avait, après avoir eu la certitude que son frère était bien gardé, décidé de rejoindre Jane.

Le soir venu le détective rejoignit les autres occupants de la tour vers 20 heures et fut surpris de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le salon et la cuisine attenante. John avait tenu sa parole et cuisinait en compagnie de Clint qui, assis sur l'ilot de travail, discutait avec l'ancien militaire en souriant. Tony et Bruce débattaient sur l'une des dernières armures de Tony, tandis que Natasha secouait Steve Rogers pour qu'il arrête de faire la tête. Elle avait même sorti son second petit couteau préféré, vu que Fury avait pris le premier, histoire d'appuyer ses paroles. Son entrée dans la salle jeta un froid, froid qu'il ignora en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, souriant au passage aux deux hommes assis dans le canapé. Autant le détective n'aimait pas New York depuis le sol, mais il devait avouer qu'à une telle hauteur, cette ville était bien plus agréable. John observa son ami du coin de l'œil en continuant de discuter avec l'archer. Le détective était vêtu comme à son habitude d'un pantalon noir bien coupé et d'une chemise bordeaux foncé, ses cheveux, encore humides, indiquaient qu'il avait pris une douche avant de les rejoindre.

\- Il est bizarre ton ami, fit Clint en observant Sherlock aussi.

\- Oui, définitivement bizarre, dit John dans un soupire, heureusement il est bien plus que ça aussi, acheva-t-il en souriant a l'autre homme.

\- Il peut vraiment déduire tout et n'importe quoi d'une personne juste en la regardant ?

\- A mon avis vous aurez la réponse bien assez vite. Et je préviens, cela fait rarement plaisir. Remarque, au moins il ne s'ennuiera pas ici.

\- S'ennuyer ?

\- Qu'est qu'on mange ? Demanda Sherlock, faisant sursauté John.

\- Je suis si effrayant que ça John ?

\- Bien sûr que non Sherlock, tu m'as surpris c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as à tout prendre de travers aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'est-ce que l'on mange ?

-Des pâtes à la carbonara. Clint en avait envie.

-Choix classique mais néanmoins bon. Les pâtes carbonara de John sont excellentes.

\- Pourquoi classique ? Demanda l'archer.

\- Quand une personne cuisine pour la première fois pour un groupe d'individus qu'elle ne connait pas, ces derniers demandent des préparations simples mais néanmoins goûteuses. Pour se proposer comme cuisinier la personne doit avoir un minimum de bases et il est acquis dans l'inconscient collectif que la cuisine des pâtes en fait partie, alors qu'en réalité, il existe des individus qui les cuisinent très mal. Les pâtes restent un des plats les plus communs et plus faciles à préparer et se dérivent de nombreuses façons, les plus basiques restant les pâtes à la bolognaise et les pâtes carbonara. On peut cependant noter que les pâtes bolognaises ont tendance à laisser des marques plus visibles et plus persistantes ce qui, dans certains cas, fait davantage pencher la balance vers les pâtes carbonara. Il s'agit donc d'un choix classique, mais bon, au vue des capacités de John.

\- Vous raisonnez toujours comme ça ? Demanda Natasha qui s'était approchée, laissant Steve, un sourire crispé collé au visage et une petite goutte de sang sur la main.

\- Pourquoi ? Pas vous ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Clint qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

\- Vous devez vraiment vous ennuyer, soupira Sherlock.

\- Et vous, être fatigué, déclara l'espionne russe en observant intensément le détective.

Sherlock observa la jeune femme avec un intérêt nouveau. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui répondait ça.

Sentant la discussion sans fin, John déclara que les pâtes étaient prêtes et qu'ils pouvaient passer à table. Il récolta un regard noir de Sherlock, qu'il ignora et un cri de joie de Clint. Tous les occupants de la tour passèrent à table. Une ambiance gênée s'installait, quand le détective se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je sais que mon attitude ne correspond pas à l'idée que vous vous faites d'une personne « normale », mais comme l'a bien si bien dit l'agent Barton je ne suis « clairement pas normal ». Alors je m'excuse d'avance si cela cause des problèmes.

John dû faire appel à tous son self contrôle de soldat pour ne pas sourire devant une déclaration si inhabituelle pour son ami. Généralement, il se fichait bien de l'effet que son attitude pouvait avoir sur les autres. John se plut à penser que sa demande, faite un peu plus tôt, avait porté ses fruits. Si seulement il avait su.

Les avengers présents autour de la table hochèrent la tête et Bruce fit un sourire au Londonien. Il avait fait quelques recherches sur cet étrange personnage et bien que ses méthodes laissent perplexe, il s'agissait bien d'un scientifique aussi, à sa manière. Sherlock les regarda et commença à manger sans un mot. Il avait déjà fait cet espèce de discours ridicule pour faire plaisir à John, et puis cela lui serait toujours utile si un jour il créait vraiment un problème, il n'allait pas sourire et faire la discussion non plus.

Finalement, le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, les autres se rendant rapidement compte que si Sherlock était difficilement abordable, John se révélait sympathique. Vers la fin du repas, Tony tenta d'engager la conversation avec le détective et si, il ressorti de cette tentative énervé, ce ne fut pas le cas de Bruce. Ce dernier avait lancé Sherlock sur ses divers blogs et expériences et les deux hommes conversaient sur l'application des différentes techniques du Londonien aux pays où avait vécu le médecin. Les deux hommes restèrent plongés dans leur discussion une grande partie de la soirée. Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, Bruce fit promettre à Sherlock de passer le voir dans son labo rapidement.

OoOoOoOo

Tony laissa échapper un soupire d'aise en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissèrent de ses cheveux mouillés. La journée avait était complètement chamboulée. Normalement, il aurait juste dû se disputer avec Fury comme tous les jours, travailler dans son atelier et avec Bruce, et peut-être, allé emmerder un peu le dieu prisonnier de sa tour. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un sociopathe londonien sur le dos. D'ailleurs, au final, c'était aussi un psychopathe. Par curiosité, il avait demandé la définition de sociopathe du Larousse, à Jarvis, et il se trouvait que le dictionnaire renvoyait directement la définition de psychopathe. Si l'autre anglais l'énervait trop, il pourrait toujours lui balancer et voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre.

\- Jarv, que font les autres ?

\- Vos deux invités sont dans leurs chambres respectives, le capitaine Rogers lit dans sa chambre, l'agent Romanoff et le Dr. Banner discutent dans le salon, et l'agent Barton est parti en patrouille.

\- Et Loki ?

\- Il dort, mais a cependant demandé que vous lui portiez un autre livre demain avant de s'endormir.

Tony resta silencieux un moment et un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es sur qu'il dort Jarv ?

\- Ses signes vitaux l'indiquent Monsieur.

\- Et comment a-t-il demandé son livre ?

-« Vous direz à Stark que j'ai fini son livre et qu'un autre serait le bienvenu pour m'éviter de mourir d'ennui ».

\- Jaaarrrrrvvvvvv, dis-moi, le livre de la Reine des Neiges est sorti non ?

\- En effet Monsieur.

\- Télécharge-le et imprime-le ! En couleur ! Et plusieurs fois car c'est qu'elle est grande la vitre de Loki. Dit le milliardaire en se levant.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez en tête Monsieur ?

\- Secret ! Dit Tony comme un enfant.

Si quelqu'un s'était promené dans les couloirs vers 1 heure du matin, il aurait sans aucun doute était surpris par la vision d'un Tony Stark, chargé de feuilles, armé d'une paire de ciseaux et de scotch. Dans un silence digne d'une Natasha en mission, Tony accrocha les feuilles du livre imprimé partout sur la vitre de la cellule du dieu endormi. Il accrocha l'équivalent de deux livres, les feuilles toutes mélangés et réparties silencieusement, un sourire digne d'un gamin de huit ans plaqué sur le visage. Il avait hâte de voir la tête du dieu quand il reviendrait le voir dans l'après-midi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que Loki vit, fut le visage souriant d'Anna d'Arendelle. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sans comprendre, puis se leva et inspecta la vitre de sa cellule. Il lut rapidement quelques feuilles et soupira.

\- Jarvis ?

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Stark s'est amusé pendant une période d'insomnie ?

\- C'est probable.

Loki soupira.

\- Et j'imagine que je ne dois pas attendre de livre aujourd'hui.

Jarvis ne répondit pas et Loki commença sa lecture en étouffant un bâillement. Avant de se réveiller complètement et de réaliser que les feuilles étaient dans le désordre. Il eut un sourire tordu. Cet imbécile d'humain avait vraiment dû s'ennuyer cette nuit. Même si l'histoire lui semblait ridicule Loki la lut, s'arrêtant un moment sur certaines chansons. Au final, il se rallongea et attendit la venue de Stark, se disant que cette histoire était affligeante et le méchant vraiment pas doué. Essayer d'épouser la sœur cadette soit, surtout quand la sœur en question est plus naïve qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Aider la population après la fuite de la reine, bonne idée. Ramener la reine vivante au château : complètement idiot. Cette Elsa ne se rallierait jamais à lui, il fallait être stupide pour penser le contraire. Elle était trop instable pour être manipulée correctement, surtout par un si piètre manipulateur. Et l'amour fraternel… Il eut une grimace. Cet amour n'était qu'une illusion. Une image que les plus faibles se figuraient pour maintenir une famille unie.

Le dieu se referma et ce fut un Loki encore plus aimable que d'habitude que Tony trouva lorsqu'il vint décoller les feuilles du livre.

-Salut ! fit le milliardaire avec un grand sourire.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'arrêta.

\- Bah alors ? T'as pas aimé ta surprise du matin ? Avoue que c'est original quand même ! Et puis l'histoire est sympa !

-Votre méchant est idiot, déclara froidement Loki.

\- Hans ? Pour une fois, je le trouvais assez malin.

Un soupire lui répondit.

\- Evidemment ! Dit Tony en frappant dans ses mains. Tu ne peux comprendre, tu n'as lu aucun autre Disney !

Loki se redressa, ne s'étant pas levé de son lit à l'arrivé de Tony, sentant l'idée... douteuse.

\- Jarvis, télécharge moi deux-trois des Disney les plus classiques.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire Stark.

-Si si ! C'est une lacune à ta culture terrienne. Tu ne peux pas uniquement lire du Shakespeare, du Voltaire, du Fred Vargas ou de la physique quantique ! Disney, c'est I.N.C.O.N.T.O.U.R.N.A.B.L.E. Déclara Tony en souriant.

Et le propriétaire des lieux repartit comme il était venu, laissant un dieu pantois. Ce dernier passa sa main sur son visage. Cet humain le désespérait. De plus, Fred Vargas lui convenait parfaitement. Il aimait beaucoup cette auteure française de roman policier. Son commissaire était l'opposé du personnage attendu. Vous aviez beau lire toutes ses aventures, dès que vous pensiez cerner le personnage, il vous filait entre les doigts.

Enfin, tant que les autres histoires ne lui servaient pas d'amour fraternel, il devrait réussir à survivre.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tony remonta prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il trouva tous les occupants de la tour, à l'exception de Sherlock Holmes, en train de discuter, ayant tous plus ou moins fini leur petit-déjeuner. Il déposa les feuilles du livre sur le plan de travail et se resservit un café.

\- C'est quoi ces feuilles ? Demanda Clint, en mordant dans une tartine.

-Le livre que j'ai prêté à Loki.

\- Tu lui as passé en pièce détaché ? S'étonna Bruce.

\- Au moins, c'est original, dit Tony en venant s'assoir à la table. Il n'est pas là, le détective ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait bientôt quand je suis passé le voir. L'informa John.

En effet, Sherlock arriva un peu plus tard. Bien sûr, n'importe quel être humain aurait dit bonjour ou toutes autres formes de politesse s'en rapprochant. Au lieu de quoi, le Londonien déclara :

\- Je souhaiterais voir Loki.

Les Avengers se regardèrent, méfiants. Leur opposition à cette demande se lisait sur leurs visages.

\- Le directeur Fury m'y a autorisé. Rappela Sherlock.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une résistance, ce fut un tout autre débat qui s'engagea.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Tony.

\- Moi aussi. Asséna l'espionne.

\- Ce ne sera pas sans moi. Ajouta Steve. Mais tu es de patrouille ce matin Nat.

-Je m'en fiche. Clint n'a qu'à y aller à ma place.

\- Eh ! J'y étais hier soir et moi aussi je veux voir ça ! Rétorqua l'intéressé.

\- Tu as choisi le plat préparé par John hier ! Tu peux bien prendre mon tour de garde.

\- Hein ? Non, mais c'est quoi cette remarque ?! Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Je n'aime pas les pâtes carbonara.

\- Dit celle qui a fini une assiette pleine, murmura Tony à Bruce.

\- T'avais qu'a t'opposer une idée quand j'ai dit ce qu'on mangeait !

\- Ca n'aurait pas était chrétien de faire ça. Tu avais l'air trop content.

\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de ce qui est chrétien ?!

\- C'est vrai ça ? Depuis quand ? Demanda discrètement Tony à Bruce

\- Tu comptes commenter tout l'échange ? Lui demanda ce dernier, qui obtint un grand sourire en réponse.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

-J'aurais peut-être dû le préciser dès le début, bien que cela me paraissait évident. Je souhaiterais voir Loki. Seul. Bien entendu.

Tous les occupants de la pièce regardèrent Sherlock, qui, lui, attendait, bras croisés.

Puis dans un bel ensemble Tony, Natasha, Steve et Clint refusèrent.

\- Je veux assister au spectacle moi !

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul !

\- Tu dois être accompagné !

\- Nous aussi, on veut voir !

Puis, dans un moment de calme, Bruce déclara qu'il pouvait y aller seul. Et s'attira ainsi l'attention de la salle. Sherlock en profita pour s'éclipser, laissant Bruce sous un déluge de hurlement. Puis au bout de quelques minutes sans pouvoir placer un mot, sa peau commença à se teinter de vert et le calme, ce vieil ami, revint.

\- Bien… Dit Bruce après avoir respiré profondément. Tony, tu pourrais afficher l'image des caméras de surveillance s'il te plait ? Je pense qu'il a dû arriver maintenant.

Deux seconde plus tard, la cellule de Loki s'affichait sur l'écran plat du salon et Sherlock entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha tranquillement de la vitre devant laquelle il se stoppa.

Loki, qui était assis sur son fauteuil s'était levé en entendant l'humain approché. Les deux hommes se faisaient face dans un silence glaçant.

\- J'aurais dû apporter du popcorn. Dit Tony en s'installant dans le canapé.

 **Et voilà fini !**

 **Oui vous avez le droit de me maudire mais trop quand même j'ai mes partiels qui approchent j'aimerais avoir mon semestre XD. Je vous annonce maintenant que je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite. Cette rencontre est vraiment importante autant pour l'histoire que d'un point de vue personnel et de ma vision de l'écriture des fanfics. Donc oui vous aurez une suite je ne vous abandonne pas ) Et je ferais de mon mieux pour la poster rapidement !**

 **Plein de bisous !**

 **Gaby**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir.**

 **Voilà (enfin) la rencontre de nos deux protagonistes.**

 **... Je suis désolééeeeeeeeee ! Je sais que ce chapitre a mit un temps infini à sortir... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Un merci à ma bêta Tymara qui a corrigé l'orthographe ce texte (et a dû aller se poncer les yeux ensuite XD)**

 **Un autre grand merci à Soleil Breton qui a reprit le texte et a corrigé bien plus que des fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Un grand merci à ma beta reader Obvy ! Sans elle ce chapitre aurait surement prit plus de temps à sortir.**

 **Un grand merci à vous tous lecteur anonyme, followers et reviewers !**

 **Actu : Le chapitre suivant est un ... disons un Chapitre 3.1 et est déjà fini.**

 **Je suis en train de terminer un UA avengers qui est sorti.**

 **Playlist :**

 **Alors euh... Je préviens je suis un ovni musical XD**

 **-Hurts like hell Nightcore (male versions)**

 **-Shadows Nightcore**

 **-Dollhouse Nightcore**

 **\- Dardevil opening (Netflix)**

 **-Idées Noirs Benard Lavilliers**

 **-Le bleu lumière Vaiana**

 **-Pour les hommes Vaiana**

 **-Boyfriend Lou Bega**

 **(oh en fait ça va ça ce voit pas trop là en fait XD)**

 **Pleins de bisous !**

 **Gabrielle**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sherlock s'avança dans la pièce. Sans un mot, il analysa ce qui l'entourait. Loki se tenait devant lui, près de la vitre. Sa cellule était spacieuse et meublée de manière rudimentaire : un lit, une table, un fauteuil et une petite étagère avec quelques livres. Le lit était fait et du Fred Vargas majoritaire côtoyait deux pièces de Shakespeare, un livre de physique quantique et un de biologie cellulaire. Goûts littéraires éclectiques. Demande de sa part ou changement d'attitude du prêteur avec une attention accrue pour les livres choisis ? Le dieu se tenait droit, dans une attitude négligemment hautaine naturelle, destinée à mettre mal à l'aise et provoquer la personne en face.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont finir par en placer une quand même ? demanda Tony en prenant une poignée de popcorn qu'il était finalement allé chercher.

\- Vu les personnages, ils sont capables de ne pas parler pendant des heures, je suis sûr, répondit Clint.

\- La lecture de ce matin était intéressante ? demanda Sherlock en guise d'introduction.

\- Ennuyeuse, avec un méchant risible.

\- Le propre de Disney, qui continue néanmoins à plaire à un large public.

Les spectateurs se regardèrent, interdits. Les deux phénomènes de la tour discutaient du dernier Disney, droits comme des piquets.

\- Mais l'histoire des deux sœurs est une nouveauté. Relation intéressante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas qualifiée ainsi.

\- Les relations fraternelles… Un vaste sujet, vous ne me contredirez pas. Vous êtes connaisseur, il me semble.

Un silence s'installa puis Loki retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil comme si l'humain en face de lui venait de perdre tout intérêt.

\- Ravi de rencontrer le second psychopathe de cette tour.

\- En réalité, vous êtes encore l'unique être de ce genre dans ce building, déclara Sherlock en allant s'assoir sur la chaise laissée près de la cellule de Loki. Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. La différence est pourtant évidente.

Le dieu le regarda, ses yeux verts menaçants teintés de curiosité.

\- Elle résulte du fait que je suis dans la pièce et vous dans la cellule, conclut Sherlock avec un sourire.

Les Avengers s'étranglèrent avec leurs popcorns, et Tony mit bien deux minutes à s'en remettre.

\- Même si je dois avouer me demander encore pourquoi vous y êtes, continua un Sherlock pensif comme si de rien n'était.

\- Avoir tenté d'asservir votre monde semble être une raison suffisante pour les personnes qui m'y ont mis, répondit Loki en attrapant un livre.

\- Ils sont aussi mauvais en observation que vous en conquête du monde. Même si je dois avouer que le coup des extraterrestres [L7] reste original, et la première tentative du genre.

Loki leva les yeux de son livre sans un mot.

\- Techniquement, en communication et entrée spectaculaire c'est bien. Bruyant, visible, médiatique. En efficacité…..

\- JARVIS, qui est-ce ? coupa Loki.

\- Sherlock Holmes, Monsieur.

Le détective regarda Loki avec un visage dur, impassible, qui fit tiquer John.

\- Que veut-il ? continua tranquillement le dieu d'une voix plate.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Pourquoi est-il à la tour ?

\- Monsieur Holmes est arrivé il y a deux jours en compagnie du Docteur Watson car la nouvelle de votre attaque s'est répandue et a attiré son attention.

\- Qui est le Docteur Watson ?

\- Le colocataire de Monsieur Holmes.

\- Oh, colocataire ?

Le détective fronça les sourcils et John grimaça clairement. Natasha, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, tiqua à sa réaction.

\- John ?

\- Il ne va pas aimer…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Tony en relevant le nez de son pop-corn.

\- Il avait commencé à faire son intéressant, et là, Loki l'ignore royalement et récupère même des informations par JARVIS. Sherlock ne va vraiment, vraiment pas aimer.

\- C'est ainsi que leur relation est décrite, confirma JARVIS.

\- Je suis là, vous savez, interrompit Sherlock.

\- Tu as dit qu'il était arrivé. D'où vient-il ?

\- De Londres, Monsieur.

\- Un endroit où vous ne mettrez jamais les pieds, répondit Sherlock.

Loki tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez me dire où je mettrai les pieds ou non, Monsieur Holmes.

\- Actuellement, je suis plus en mesure que vous de le prédire, Monsieur Laufeyson.

Le visage de Loki se figea en entendant ce nom, et un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Anglais.

\- La famille… Quelle chose complexe et ennuyeuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le détective en se levant. J'ai vu votre frère en arrivant. Il avait fait une entrée remarqué peu avant que notre propre arrivée.

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère, répondit Loki d'un ton négligeant qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Sherlock.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit. D'après lui, même si vous avez tenté de vous accaparer le trône et d'envahir la Terre, vous êtes toujours son petit frère.

\- Ce trône me revenait de droit.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda brutalement Sherlock en se tournant face à Loki, le visage impassible mais le regard dur.

Loki le regarda en silence. Il sentait que l'Anglais attendait quelque chose, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- J'étais le plus qualifié, dit-il en haussant les épaules de façon désinvolte.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes là. Pour le Dieu du mensonge et de la duperie, du mal, de la traîtrise et de la tromperie, vous êtes tombé bien bas, asséna Sherlock Holmes. A moins… A moins que tous ces titres pompeux ne soient que de la fumée.

\- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas un Dieu, fourmis ? demanda doucereusement Loki en se levant pour faire face au détective.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil face à la comparaison. Comme prévu, le sujet du frère avait fait réagir Loki et ramené son attention. Maintenant, il fallait réussir à orienter la discussion vers ce qui l'intéressait : comment un homme avec de tels pouvoirs, et avec un tel esprit (parce que oui, il se doutait bien que tous ces titres ne sortaient pas de nulle part) avait fait pour réussir à foirer son attaque.

\- Non. Je suis en train d'insinuer que vous êtes incompétent. Votre titre de Dieu, c'est encore une autre affaire.

Les spectateurs se figèrent, même la main pleine de popcorn de Clint s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Bruce se tourna vers John et demanda très sérieusement :

\- Sherlock est-il suicidaire ?

\- Euh… non, répondit le soldat, légèrement blanc. En général, je résume ça en disant que c'est Sherlock mais là… il va un peu loin.

-Incompétent ?

\- Ou bien particulièrement mal renseigné sur les humains, ce qui, au vu de votre objectif, revient aussi à de l'incompétence. Forcez des humains à se diviser, et ils se regrouperont par pur esprit de contradiction. Il leur faudra plus ou moins de temps, mais ils le feront, surtout s'ils savent que vous représentez une menace. Votre plan était à votre image : précis et tordu. Franchement tordu, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup plus simple. Donc, j'en reviens à ma question : pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Ou êtes-vous réellement juste un incompétent avec un gros complexe d'infériorité ?

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le détective venait de finir et de planter la lame bien profondément. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs presque sûr que le Dieu réagirait et se trahirait.

Loki observa silencieusement l'anglais de ses yeux verts insondables. Puis un rictus moqueur apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Amusant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes très fort pour un humain, Monsieur Holmes. Vous devez faire des ravages chez vos pairs. Mais je ne suis pas comme les mortels que vous côtoyez. Me pousser à bout de me fera pas réagir aussi stupidement qu'eux.

\- Non, d'après ce que je sais, vos réactions sont bien plus marquées.

\- Simple question d'échelle, répondit Loki, comme amusé. Vous savez, on ne peut être malin que si la personne en face ne l'est pas, Monsieur Holmes. Avez-vous vraiment cru pouvoir l'être en entrant dans cette pièce ? Auprès des autres vous êtes malin. Face à moi, vous êtes simplement comme eux. Un petit humain qui tente d'obtenir des réponses.

Loki arborait son petit sourire supérieur. Il avait fini par voir le cheminement de l'humain. En façade, il ne laissait rien paraitre, mais intérieurement, il regardait le détective avec intérêt. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais il sentait clairement que sa façon de raisonner et sa perception des choses étaient différentes de celles des Avengers. Cet humain ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il avait fait. Non, il était même sûr qu'actuellement, le fait qu'il ait détruit la moitié de la ville n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Sherlock Holmes avait décelé des failles, des incohérences dans son plan qui l'avaient interpelé. Des éléments qui avaient été masqués aux yeux des autres par l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causés. Loki détailla l'Anglais. Cet humain était définitivement intéressant, mais il y avait cependant un point que Sherlock Holmes ne pourrait pas changer et qui n'allait pas lui plaire : ce n'était pas lui qui détenait la réponse finale.

\- Vous ne vous préoccupez pas de ce que j'ai pu faire… Mais uniquement que comment je l'ai fait. C'est… surprenant.

\- Ce que vous avez fait n'est pas intéressant en soit, déclara platement Sherlock. Des originaux tentent de détruire cette ville tous les trois mois, et la domination du monde est l'objectif des deux tiers des pensionnaires des prisons du SHIELD.

\- Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la vie de vos semblables ? demanda d'un ton doucereux Loki en approchant de la vitre.

\- J'étais de l'autre côté de l'océan, comme je l'ai déjà fait remarquer à John. Mon soutien ou mon intérêt ne les auraient pas aidés le moins du monde.

\- John ? Votre… colocataire, c'est cela ?

\- Nous partageons le même appartement, en effet.

\- Il vous a suivi jusqu'ici, c'est surprenant pour un simple colocataire.

\- Si vous aviez mieux formulé vos questions, JARVIS vous aurait indiqué qu'il s'agit de mon associé.

Loki passa outre la critique et se stoppa à une cinquantaine de centimètres de la vitre.

\- Et il supporte votre absence d'attachement à votre espèce ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'y suis pas attaché.

\- Presque, commenta John.

Sous les regards lourds des Avengers, John cru bon de préciser.

\- L'espèce en elle-même non, mais les certains individus lui sont chers tout de même.

\- Je préfère simplement concentrer mon attention sur certaines personnes. La concentrer sur l'ensemble des êtres humains serait, en plus d'être stupide, une perte de temps.

\- Des gens sont morts, répondit Loki.

\- Une de mes connaissances avait pour habitude de dire que c'est ce que les gens font.

\- Et ce genre de discours ne vous dérange pas ? demanda le Dieu en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non.

Loki resta muet devant la déclaration, et John cacha sa tête dans ses mains

\- C'est clairement un psychopathe ce mec ! s'exclama Tony, choqué.

\- Rappelez-moi qui l'a fait monter au lieu d'appeler Fury ? répliqua Steve

\- Ca va Rogers, même Fury est impuissant face à ce type, lui répondit Natasha, concentrée sur l'écran.

Un peu trop concentrée au gout de Bruce, d'ailleurs.

\- Et après vous pensez sincèrement ne pas être comme moi ? demanda Loki.

\- Oui. Techniquement, vous venez simplement de me demander si le fait que quelqu'un dise qu'il était normal que les gens meurt, car c'est ce que les gens font après tout, me dérangeait. La réponse est non, ce genre de discours ne me dérange pas en soit, il énonce une vérité simple. Tout le monde finit par mourir.

\- Question de contexte, n'est-ce pas ? répondit soudain Loki en comprenant ce que voulait dire le détective.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Sherlock.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend. Actuellement, ce que vous avez fait n'est qu'un détail.

\- Quand vous aurez compris exactement pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là, vous traiterez les conséquences de mes actions.

\- Le dernier qui a voulu jouer avec moi en utilisant la vie d'autrui a fini sur le toit d'un hôpital avec une balle dans la tête.

Un lourd silence régna dans le salon des Avengers. Ainsi, Sherlock Holmes avait déjà tué quelqu'un de sang-froid…..

\- Que faites-vous encore de l'autre côté de la vitre ? demanda Loki avec un soupçon d'amusement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était moi qui la lui avais mise, rétorqua Sherlock Holmes avec son petit sourire.

Alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers John, ce dernier soupira.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Vous semblez plein de surprises, Monsieur Holmes.

\- Cela nous fait donc un point en commun.

\- Vous n'êtes pas rebuté à l'idée d'avoir un point commun avec le dieu meurtrier de New York ?

Sherlock eu un petit sourire et s'éloigna de la cellule.

\- Vous aimez les jeux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si l'adversaire est à la hauteur.

\- Parfait. Oh et, Loki, dit le détective arrivé à la porte en se retournant vers le dieu, cela ne vous rebute pas d'avoir un point commun avec un simple mortel ?

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du dieu alors que l'Anglais sortait de la pièce. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ce mortel.

Sherlock entra dans l'ascenseur. Il découvrirait pourquoi le Dieu s'était laissé emprisonner. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

\- Les jeux ? demanda finalement Clint.


	5. Spécial Fury 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici un petit (tout petit) chapitre autour de notre Fury ! Il y en aura d'autres un peu plus tard, avec certains autour de Mycroft également.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vos follows et vos favs ! Ca me redonne toujours le moral et me pousse à me dépêcher (quoi ? Ça ne se voit pas ? Si si je vous jure pourtant ! XD).**

 **Je vous embrasse et bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Soleil Breton pour ses corrections**

 **Gaby**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fury discutait avec Maria Hill du retour à Londres du détective indésirable. Enfin, discutait… monologuait à grand renfort de critiques plus ou moins polies, dirons-nous. Soudain, l'interface de communication s'afficha sur son ordinateur. Lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait, il fit une tête que Maria décrirait plus tard à Coulson comme un savant mélange de terreur et de colère. Après avoir demandé à son agent de partir, le directeur du SHIELD s'installa dans son fauteuil, se composant un visage le plus impassible possible et accepta la vidéoconférence.

\- Directeur Fury.

\- Monsieur Holmes.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Mycroft, déclara l'ainé des Holmes avec un sourire.

\- Que me vaut votre appel ? demanda Fury retenant une grimace.

Mycroft était confortablement installé dans son bureau meublé dans un style victorien qui contrastait avec la modernité de celui de l'Américain.

\- Je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon cher petit frère. Comment se passe son séjour à New York ?

\- Très bien, le SHIELD est en train d'organiser son retour à Londres.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas. Londres se porte à merveille, et un Sherlock ennuyé ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

\- Peut être bien, mais New York n'a pas besoin d'un psy… d'un Holmes. Ennuyé ou pas, d'ailleurs, répondit Fury en fronçant les sourcils.

Mycroft lui fit son petit sourire. Le petit sourire pincé. Le genre de petit sourire que personne n'appréciait. Sauf Mycroft, bien entendu.

Fury regarda l'homme qui représentait à lui seul le gouvernement anglais, en se disant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Pas du tout.

\- Si Sherlock ne veut pas rentrer, ce n'est pas vous qui l'y obligerez, directeur. Et, croyez-moi, mon frère n'a aucune envie de rentrer. Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part quand vous le reverrez ! conclut l'aîné des Holmes de son sourire satisfait avant de couper la communication.

Un lourd silence régna dans la pièce. Un silence brisé par Coulson, qui eut le malheur d'entrer à cet instant.

-Directeur il y a… commença-t-il, soudain stoppé par un verre d'eau encore plein traversant la pièce à une vitesse vivement déconseillée.

\- MYCROFT HOLMES !

\- Euh non directeur, je viens pour Sherlock Holmes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais que nous venons de recevoir un message de la tour Stark.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la tour Stark ?

Le pauvre Coulson se racla la gorge avant de déclarer, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde :

\- Un Docteur Maboul. Le jeu de société, précisa-t-il.

\- Un quoi ?

Coulson s'approcha en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus de verre d'eau sur le bureau, et montra une photo du jeu à Fury.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi nous demandent-ils cela ? demanda-t-il l'air perdu.

\- En réalité, c'est une demande de Sherlock Holmes. Il est écrit sur cette dernière, je cite : « Vous ne risquez rien, Loki ne gagnera jamais. Vous n'avez qu'à demander l'argent à mon frère si cela vous amuse. ».

Fury blanchit avant de devenir rouge de colère, hurlant que jamais l'Anglais n'aurait ce jeu stupide. Coulson recula précipitamment en voyant son supérieur attraper l'agrafeuse, et quitta prudemment la pièce. Marchant dans le couloir où résonnaient les cris de Fury, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à la tour Stark pour qu'une telle demande leur parvienne.


	6. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un…. Ok d'accord j'ai rien dit.**

 **Je m'excuse pour ma si longue absence j'espère que vous êtes encore là ^^'. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je ne suis pas du genre régulière et non cela ne va pas changer… Mais j'ai enfin mit à plat une bulle qui trainait dans ma tête et cela devrait m'aider à avancer un peu plus vite.**

 **Je ne suis pas non plus de la team « chapitre super long ». Alors ne me tapez pas trop s'il vous plait. Je stop le chapitre quand je pense qu'il le faut. Le prochain sera plus long.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à ma bêta Caporal Spiki pour sa correction**

 **Playlist :**

 **Maroon 5-What Lovers Do**

 **Katy Perry-Part of me**

 **Taylor Swift-Look what you make me do**

Sherlock s'appuya contre le mur de l'ascenseur perdu dans ses pensées. Sa discussion avec Loki ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu, mais avait au final prit une tournure beaucoup plus intéressante pour la suite des événements. Il restait persuadé que si le dieu avait voulu asservir la Terre, il l'aurait fait. Enfin il aurait réussi. Il tâta son téléphone dans sa poche. Fury n'allait pas être content, mais quelque chose lui disait que cet homme ne devait pas être content très souvent, au vu de la ride inter sourcil particulièrement marquée pour un homme de son âge.

Il avait indiqué l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre à l'ascenseur. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, quand il vit le numéro de l'étage être dépassé. Cependant, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il n'y avait que John. Un John qui s'empressa de rentrer dans l'ascenseur pour demander un étage, au pif vu l'étage en question, et demander la fermeture des portes.

\- John ? Demanda Sherlock surpris.

-Je leur ai dit que j'allais te chercher pour éviter que tu ne files.

-Il semblerait que ce soit plutôt l'inverse. Fit remarquer le détective alors que l'ascenseur redescendait.

Le médecin laissa échapper un soupir.

-Ta conversation avec Loki a été suivie de prés. Sauf que visiblement tu n'es pas très connu ici Sherlock et faire le traducteur en étant obligé de préciser que NON tu n'as tué personne n'est pas mon activité préférée.

-Tu veux dire que ton blog n'a pas traversé l'Atlantique ? Je suis déçu John.

John se tourna vers son impossible colocataire.

-Non mon blog n'a pas traversé l'Atlantique Sherlock. Et tu devrais être content, tu n'as pas cessé de critiquer ce blog !

L'Anglais haussa les épaules.

\- Tu prends trois pages pour décrire une action qui s'est déroulée en à peine deux minutes.

\- Parce que c'est un ROMAN ! Et je ne prends pas trois pages !

A la vue du sourcil levé de son colocataire, John décida de changer de sujet.

-Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de Loki ?

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Sherlock.

-Il est… intéressant, difficile à lire, et bien plus intelligent que vous tous. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il accepte de rester enfermé comme ça….. Il n'a absolument pas perdu en assurance. Son attitude reflète une véritable confiance à toutes épreuves.

-Pourtant il a subi une défaite…. Douloureuse.

Le détective fronça les sourcils. Il entendait clairement une référence dans la phrase de John, mais ne la saisissait pas. Le médecin remarqua l'attitude de Sherlock et expliqua :

\- Les Avengers ont arrêté Loki parce que Hulk s'en est servi comme d'un hochet et l'a fracassé sur le sol. Suffisamment pour complètement le sonner. Il a été cueilli par les autres à son réveil.

-En effet. Douloureux.

L'ascenseur atteint l'étage demandé par John et les portes s'ouvrent.

\- Et que comptais-tu faire ici ? demanda Sherlock

-J'ai appuyé au pif. Répondit John en demandant le rez-de-chaussée. Je pense que je vais sortir prendre l'air un peu.

\- Le directeur Fury nous a consigné à la tour il me semble.

John haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Et depuis quand Monsieur Sherlock Holmes laisse quelqu'un l'assigner à résidence ?

Le monsieur en question haussa négligemment les épaules.

-Prends moi du thé s'il te plait demande-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Madame Hudson en ferait une attaque si elle venait ici.

\- Je lui dirais que son thé te manque.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- On sait très bien que tu l'as pensé Sherlock. Bon, à plus tard.

Une fois John parti, Sherlock remonta dans le salon. Tous les occupants de la tour s'y trouvaient, discutant. Steve Rogers, toujours avec son air sérieux, mais dont l'inquiétude transparaissait, Bruce Banner, étrangement renfermé et… boudeur ? Réellement ? Natasha était assise dans le canapé et regardait une tablette, concentrée. Clint, quant à lui, semblait être le plus détendu de la pièce et lisait par-dessus l'épaule de l'espionne. Sherlock se tourna afin de regarder le propriétaire des lieux qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur dans une attitude complètement fermée. Ses pieds étaient croisés, tout comme ses bras. Son expression faciale était des plus froides et il fixait le détective londonien sans un mot. Ce fut le Captain qui s'adressa en premier, au nouveau venu dans la pièce.

\- Votre conversation avec Loki s'est bien passée ?

\- Elle n'a fait que confirmer certaines de mes suppositions. Mais vous y avez assisté aux premières loges non ?

\- Vous ne pensiez pas pourvoir avoir un petit tête à tête dépourvu de surveillance non plus ? Intervint Tony. Que vous le voyiez est déjà une grande faveur.

-Une faveur ? répéta Sherlock. Il me semble « qu'ordre direct de votre supérieur » serait plus juste.

\- Fury ne me donne pas d'ordre. Et encore moins dans ma tour.

-Oh vraiment ? Alors c'est de votre plein grès que vous gardez l'homme qui vous a défenestré de votre propre tour ? A moins que ce ne soit par intérêt personnel ?

\- Simple question de logique répondit Stark. Qui peut le mieux garder un psychopathe que l'équipe qui a, elle-même, attrapé le-dit psychopathe ? Je pensais qu'elle était à votre portée.

Sherlock le regarda un instant, puis lui tourna le dos en approchant du canapé sur lequel il s'assit. Steve approcha et se planta devant lui.

\- Vous pensez réellement que Loki avait une idée derrière la tête quand il a attaqué la Terre ? Un autre objectif ?

\- J'en suis même certain. Sinon je me serais contenté de regarder les informations à Londres. Fit remarquer le détective.

\- C'est stupide ! S'exclama Tony. Ce type à fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ouvrir un portail sans s'embarrasser ! Il a tout détruit parce que c'était sur son chemin simplement !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tony, fit remarquer Clint. Pour avoir été avec Loki, je sais que son plan était extrêmement clair. Et il l'a suivi à la lettre sans se soucier d'autres choses et surtout pas des pertes humaines.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose nous gêne que nous le faisons exploser monsieur Stark. Il y a de bien meilleures méthodes.

\- Ce type était un mégalo en manque de visibilité avec une grosse envie de vengeance ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y avait une meilleure méthode pour lui ?

\- « Etait ». Sherlock eu un petit sourire et se tourna pour regarder Tony. Vous semblait dire que Loki à changer depuis son arrestation. Ce n'est plus un mégalo sanguinaire qui ne cherche qu'à vous provoquer et vous détruire ?

\- Il est en prison. Il est normal qu'il soit plus calme non ? fit remarquer Bruce.

\- Non. Un mégalo sanguinaire reste un mégalo sanguinaire même en prison Dr. Banner. D'ailleurs, la première fois que vous l'avez attrapé, il n'a absolument pas changé d'attitude non ?

\- En effet, confirma Natasha. Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

Sherlock Holmes soupira. Bon dieu que ces gens étaient lents.

\- Je veux en venir au fait, que je pense que la véritable personnalité de Loki Laufeyson, et l'attitude qui en découle, est celle que vous pouvez observer actuellement. Une personne qui a une haute opinion d'elle-même. Qui aime lire, être tranquille, mais également discuter avec les rares personnes qu'il considère dignes de son intérêt. Une personne d'un ordinaire calme et contrôlé qui préfère les jeux d'esprit à la force. Une personne qui a derrière elle un lourd passé bien plus sombre que la moyenne. Pas un mégalo qui fait tout exploser sur son passage et qui s'expose inconsciemment. Si votre prisonnier avait voulu asservir l'humanité, il aurait réussi. Et vous n'auriez été que de simples spectateurs.

Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce, chacun analysant ce que venait de dire l'Anglais et ce que cela signifiait si il disait vrai.

\- Vous insinuez qu'il aurait fait en sorte de perdre ? demanda l'espionne.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que quelque chose cloche et qu'une personne comme lui aurait dû réussir. Après je ne sais pas encore si il a volontairement échoué….. ou si quelqu'un d'autre le lui a demandé.

\- C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux. Laissa tomber Tony.

\- En même temps tu dois avouer que quelque chose à changer chez Loki, Tony. Lui fit remarquer Steve.

\- Evidement que quelque chose à changer ! Hulk l'a pris pour un hochet et a réduit en pièce ses espoirs de conquête du monde. Même un sadomasochiste ne voudrait pas être le hochet de Hulk. Alors imaginez l'être deux fois ! N'importe qui se tiendrait tranquille !

\- Pour un scientifique, je vous trouve très fermé d'esprit Stark.

Le détective se planta devant l'inventeur.

\- Réfléchissez un moment et dites-moi : choisiriez-vous avec autant d'attention des livres pour le Loki que vous avez enfermé dans l'héliporteur ? Croyez-vous qu'il est plus facile de feindre une colère digne d'un génocide ou une attitude plate et naturelle ? Il est clair qu'une partie de vous apprécie le prisonnier qui séjourne ici. Vous êtes celui qui passe le plus de temps avec lui. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent Stark. Ne vous fermez pas simplement parce que quelqu'un qui l'est plus vous met le nez sur ce que vous ratez. D'une certaine manière, vous avez vu le vrai Loki avant les autres. Vous n'avez plus peur de lui.

Sur ces mots, Sherlock quitta le salon. Il avait expliqué une partie de sa réflexion aux Avengers. Maintenant à eux de réfléchir un peu. Il appela l'ascenseur et demanda le rez-de-chaussée. John avait raison après tout. Qui pouvait bien l'assigner à résidence ? C'est sur cette pensée que le détective consultant londonien avança dans la foule des rues des new yorkaises.

Dans le salon l'ambiance était tendue. Tony n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et Steve avait commençait à faire les cent pas.

\- Cela signifierait que Loki pourrait avoir changé intentionnellement d'attitude ? Pour nous amadouer ?

\- Non, répondit l'espionne. Sherlock a affirmé qu'il aurait juste retrouvé une attitude normale. On ne reprend pas son attitude normal pour amadouer les gens. Surtout vu ce qu'il a fait, ce serait une pure perte de temps.

\- Mais il a également dit qu'il ne savait pas si il l'avait fait seul ou si quelqu'un le lui avait demandé. Si quelqu'un le lui a demandé, cela signifie qu'il obéit à quelqu'un. Ce qui n'a rien de rassurant.

\- Vous ne considérez pas sérieusement ce qu'il a dit quand même ? demanda Clint.

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Tony ! Insista-t-il.

\- Je déteste ce type, mais il a raison sur un point. Ce satané dieu a changé. Il est toujours imbuvable, mais ce n'est pas le mégalo-tueur de masse que Hulk a encastré dans mon sol.

Sur cette déclaration le propriétaire des lieux quitta la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas si toute cette histoire est vraie, mais nous ne perdons rien à laisser Monsieur Holmes à mener sa petite enquête non ? Fit remarquer Bruce. Et je dois avouer que s'il a raison, j'aimerais savoir ce qui a poussé Loki à agir ainsi.

\- Tu proposes de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut alors ? Demanda Steve avec un visage qui exprimait clairement son mécontentement.

\- En même temps tu veux faire quoi Rogers ? Questionna la rousse. On parle du type qui a réussi à faire rappliquer Fury en 15 minutes et à obtenir libre accès à Loki dans le même temps. Honnêtement si cet Anglais veut faire quelque chose ici, il le fera. A moins que Stark ne l'expulse à coup de pied.

\- Et ça ! C'est pas possible ! Déclara Clint. On va devoir enquêter !

Il y eu un silence avant que Bruce ne pose la fameuse question.

\- Et enquêter sur quoi ?

\- Sur ce qui donne tant de pouvoir à cet Anglais, répondit l'archer avec un grand sourire.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? On sait juste qu'il est détective consultant pour Scotland Yard. Tu comptes aller questionner la police londonienne ? Demanda Steve.

\- Allons Captain, on a bien plus que ça.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Natasha qui comprit.

\- Nous avons un nom : Mycroft Holmes. Et quelque chose me dit que c'est un nom plein de promesses.

A peine Clint eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un hurlement de colère s'éleva quelques pièces plus loin.

\- COMMENT CA ILS SONT TOUS LES DEUX PARTIS ?!


	7. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Me revoilà déjà avec le chapitre 5 et j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le 5.1 et le 6 sont déjà terminés (oui j'étais très inspirée). Vous l'aurez donc compris le chapitre suivant est un chapitre spécial et normalement vous devriez connaitre l'identité de notre futur protagoniste en lisant ce chapitre ci.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et merci d'être encore là malgré mon manque de régularité.**

 **Je vous fais des gros bisous avec 6 heures de décalage et bien sûr on remercie énormément Caporal Spiki pour sa correction !**

 **Playliste : Même que le chapitre précédant ^^**

La ville de New York vivait au rythme des voitures et des passants. Entre les grands immeubles, les habitants de cette immense ville se pressaient. Ce colossal flot de vie circulait sans hésitation dans les artères de la grosse pomme. Une mère n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits. Aussi Steve Rogers pestait-il tout ce qu'il pouvait en marchant dans la rues. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?! Les portes de la tour n'auraient jamais dû s'ouvrir quand les deux Anglais avaient voulu sortir.

\- Je suis encore loin ? Demanda-t-il au téléphone.

\- Non, normalement au coin de la rue tu devrais l'avoir rattraper d'après Stark. Et je suis impressionnée Rogers. Jurer sans jurer, c'est extrêmement difficile. Comment tu fais ? demanda la rousse, amusée.

\- Oh ça va Natasha !

Steve entendit son amie rire au bout du fil et leva les yeux au ciel. Ca y est ! Il voyait le docteur ! Il accéléra le pas et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

\- Dr. Watson !

\- Oui ? Oh, c'est vous Captain. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de la tour !

\- Je suis allé faire quelques achats. Je comptais revenir ne vous en faites pas.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Rentrons. Vous n'êtes pas avec Holmes ?

\- Non. Je ne savais pas qu'il était sorti.

Steve secoua la tête et colla son téléphone à son oreille en attrapant John par l'épaule pour le faire avancer.

\- Nat, Holmes n'est pas avec lui. Quelqu'un a pu le repérer ?

\- Non toujours pas. Je te rappelle quand on l'a trouvé. Dit-elle avant de couper la communication.

L'ancien soldat rangea son téléphone et se rendit compte que John ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et qu'il tirait un peu dans le vide. Le visage du médecin s'était fermé.

\- Docteur ?

\- Je ne ferais pas un pas tant que vous me tiendrez de la sorte Captain. Je ne suis pas votre prisonnier.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais vous ne devriez pas être là, répondit Steve, sans le lâcher.

\- Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec vous Captain. Mais si vous ne me lâchez pas tout de suite, moi je vous ferais lâcher.

Steve haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous résister. J'ai fini mes achats et de prendre un peu l'air, je m'apprêtais à rentrer en fait. Mais je suis capable de le faire seul. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me trainiez. Alors oui. Je suis sérieux.

Le blond regarda l'Anglais en se demandant comment cet homme, bien plus petit que lui, pourrait le faire lâcher.

\- Oh ne vous fiez pas à ma taille, fit John qui l'observait.

Steve le lâcha, n'ayant pas envie qu'un conflit éclate dans la rue.

\- Merci. Maintenant nous pouvons y aller, conclut John, en passant devant lui pour rentrer.

A quelques rues de là, Sherlock Holmes slalomait entre les New Yorkais, quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le contact avant de répondre.

\- Oui Mycroft ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Sherlock.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Rien de particulier. Je me demandais simplement si ton séjour américain se passait bien.

\- Il pourrait être pire.

\- Tu as pu rencontrer le dieu ?

\- Oui. Rencontre fort intéressante par ailleurs. Comme je m'en doutais, les Avengers sont passés à côté du plus intéressant. Comment va Londres ?

\- Elle se porte à merveille, mais je crois que tu commences un peu à manquer à Lestrade. Tu auras du travail en rentrant. Oh, et Madame Hudson te demande de lui rapporter un souvenir.

\- Prévisible, et je suis sûr que John lui en a déjà acheté.

\- Tout ce bruit en arrière-plan. Tu es dehors ?

\- Qu'elle perspicacité Mycroft. Tu m'étonnes dit donc.

\- N'es-tu pas consigné à la tour ?

\- Je t'en prie Mycroft. Tu pensais réellement que j'allais rester toutes mes journées dans cet immeuble ?

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, l'ainé des Holmes plissa les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il savait que son frère ne resterait pas sagement dans la tour. Mais il espérait qu'il y resterait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse en sortir sans causer de problèmes. A l'heure qu'il était, tous les Avengers devaient être à sa recherche.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne contacteront pas Fury avant ce soir. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'en mêler. Par ailleurs, même si je n'aime pas que tu interfères dans mes affaires, je dois avouer que je suis curieux. Comment as-tu persuadé Nick Fury de ne pas nous renvoyer dans notre bonne vieille Londres ?

\- Le directeur du SHIELD est une vieille connaissance à moi. J'ai simplement discuté un peu avec lui.

\- Il semblait bien connaitre la famille. Il était convaincu que son équipe voudrait m'étrangler à longueur de journée.

\- Certainement parce que c'est moi qu'il rêve d'étrangler. Mais s'il te plait, ne le pousse pas à bout Sherlock. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à gérer une crise d'ordre internationale.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Merci. Je dois te laisser. J'ai une réunion. Profite bien de ton petit séjour dans l'ancienne colonie et salue le Dr. Watson pour moi.

\- C'est cela. Au revoir Mycroft.

Le plus jeune raccrocha, sans attendre la salutation de son aîné et rentra dans un petit restaurant qu'Angelo lui avait conseillé une fois lorsqu'il était venu manger. Sherlock commanda son plat et s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre. C'est là, que le retrouva Clint.

Il entra et s'assit en face du détective.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- Je mange.

\- Si vous vouliez manger, il fallait commander ! Ils livrent ici !

\- L'intérêt de manger un plat d'un restaurant, c'est d'aller au restaurant. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- On s'est réparti le périmètre de recherche. Ce restaurant est excellent, tranquille et assez… classique dans sa déco. Je pensais vous trouver ici. J'ai vu juste on dirait.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous à pousser à croire que j'étais ici, mais soit. Je paye et nous pouvons rentrer.

\- Merci ! Fit Barton, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à batailler pour que le détective le suive.

Les deux hommes prirent le chemin de la tour après que Clint ai averti les autres qu'il avait retrouvé l'Anglais numéro 2.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, un Steve Rogers très mécontent les attendait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir ainsi ?

\- L'envie, répondit simplement Sherlock.

\- Fury vous avez interdit de quitter la tour ! Vous savez depuis combien de temps, on vous cherche ?

\- Eh bien, il m'a fallu vingt minutes pour atteindre le restaurant, environ vingt de plus pour manger. Si on prend en compte le temps qu'il vous a fallu pour vous rendre compte que nous étions partis, je dirais 55 minutes.

\- C'est…. plus ou moins ça oui. Mais là, n'est pas la question ! Vous avez interdiction de sortir à nouveau et Jarvis est programmé pour vous empêcher de le faire donc toute tentative est inutile.

\- Nous sommes donc vos prisonniers ?

\- Non. Disons que c'est une simple mesure de sécurité ?

\- De sécurité ?

Sherlock eu un petit rire.

\- En général, les gens se considèrent en sécurité quand je ne suis pas là, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Steve et Clint se retrouvèrent seuls et devant le sourire mal dissimulé de l'archer. Le Captain secoua la tête avant de prendre le chemin de la salle d'entrainement. Il avait l'impression que tout cela ne faisait que commencer et que le pire était à venir. Il allait devoir refaire le stock de sacs de frappe.

Après avoir demandé à Jarvis où se trouvait John, cet IA était quand même drôlement pratique, Sherlock rejoignit son ami. Ce dernier était assis dans la bibliothèque de la tour, son ordinateur devant lui. Sherlock esquissa un sourire en voyant l'ancien militaire assit au milieu des livres devant son précieux appareil. Il avait demandé à Madame Hudson de le lui envoyer dès qu'ils avaient atterri. Le détective était conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir cet homme à ses côtés. C'est vrai, après tout quel colocataire accepterait de se retrouver de l'autre côté de l'atlantique du jour au lendemain sans prévention ? Et quel ami accepterait de rester dans le même immeuble qu'un psychopathe notoire en terre inconnue, en laissant sa vie en plan à Londres ? Oui, Sherlock Holmes était pleinement conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir le Docteur Watson à ses côtés. Une part de lui redoutait même le jour où le militaire déciderait qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie. Le brun s'installa en face de John.

\- Ta sortie était satisfaisante ?

\- Très. Je t'ai trouvé du thé et même un souvenir pour Madame Hudson. Je lui enverrais par la poste. Oh, et j'ai repéré un café vraiment sympa. Il faudrait y aller à l'occasion. Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira.

\- Tu n'as pas eu droit au sermon du petit soldat en rentrant ?

John leva les yeux de son écran.

\- Du Captain ? Bien sûr que si. C'est lui m'a trouvé d'ailleurs, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a eu un problème ?

\- Je n'ai simplement pas beaucoup aimé son attitude. Il ne semble pas vraiment faire la différence entre invité et prisonnier. Tu tombes bien, j'ai une tonne de mails de Lestrade pour toi, fit John en changeant de sujet.

\- Pourquoi ne m'écrit-il pas directement ?

\- Parce que son forfait ne couvre pas le sms ou appels vers l'étranger et que tu ne réponds jamais à ses mails.

\- Les sms sont plus rapide.

\- En attendant il demande quand on compte rentrer parce que…

Il fit défiler ses mails.

\- Parce que quelqu'un envoi les morceaux d'un enfant petit bout par petit bout à ses parents.

Quel horreur !

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des mots avec les morceaux ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas précisé dans le message.

\- Demande à Lestrade.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda le médecin en écrivant le mail.

\- Le fait que Lestrade cherche un enfant et un tueur ou un cadavre et un tueur. Le thé est dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Oui. Mais comment ça un enfant ou un cadavre ? Qu'est-ce qu'un mot à avoir avec ça ?

\- Tout John comme à chaque fois ! Déclara le détective en sortant.

John observa son ami sortir comme si de rien n'était et secoua la tête. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était le mieux pour le pauvre enfant. Et vu les mails de Lestrade l'enquête ne semblait pas avancer. Son dernier indiquait même que la presse avait commencé en s'en mêler. Il termina sa réponse à l'inspecteur et regarda ses autres mails. Il y en avait quelqu'un de Madame Husdon qui disait avoir du ressortir cette vieille adresse de vieux carnet pour lui écrire et qu'elle espérait avoir un peu de nouvelles. Et aussi que là ou non, ils devaient payer le loyer. Le blond sourit devant son écran et lui répondit, assurant que le loyer serait bien payé. Une fois, ses courriels tous lus se déconnecta et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. Le cabinet qui l'employait lui avait accordé un mois d'absence. Après cela, il trouverait un autre médecin plus régulier lui avait-il dit. L'expiration du délai approchait. John avait définitivement besoin de cet emploi pour payer sa moitié de loyer et cela lui permettait de faire autre chose que de traquer des prisonniers. Et puis, il appréciait l'équipe avec qui il travaillait. Il ferma son ordinateur avec un soupire et se retrouva nez à nez avec Natasha. L'Anglais eu un mouvement de recul incontrôlé.

\- Natasha… vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Désolée, fit la Russe avec un sourire. C'est rare de voir du monde ici.

\- Ah oui ? C'est pourtant un endroit très agréable.

\- Rogers était sacrément remonté contre vous, commença la rousse en s'installant confortablement.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait de « bêtise » pourtant. Personnellement j'aurais plutôt était soulagé de nous voir partir.

\- Rogers aussi. Sauf que vous n'étiez pas censé pouvoir partir alors bon. Pourquoi l'avoir fait d'ailleurs ?

\- Je n'aime pas resté enfermé trop longtemps. Je voulais simplement me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Quant à Sherlock je dirais qu'il avait les mêmes motifs en rajoutant le fait que personne ne l'assigne à résidence.

\- Il a un esprit de contradiction prononcé ?

\- Non, je dirais qu'il a un esprit libre. Les seules barrières qu'a Sherlock sont celles qu'il se fixe lui-même.

\- Et c'est cette liberté qui vous attire chez lui ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Peu de gens laisserait leur vie en plan pour traverser l'Atlantique et suivre quelqu'un au caractère si difficile que lui.

\- Et bien disons que je suis un excellent ami, répondit John en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est vous sa barrière n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui l'empêche de devenir incontrôlable et de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la vitre.

John Watson resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre :

\- Non je ne pense pas. Cette barrière-là existe depuis longtemps chez Sherlock. Bien avant que je ne le connaisse. Commettre un meurtre n'a aucun intérêt à ses yeux. S'il était là je pense qu'il vous dirait que tuer est à la portée de tout le monde. Comprendre comment quelqu'un tue et pourquoi il le fait est bien plus compliqué. Et ça peu de personne y arrivent. C'est ça qui attire Sherlock dans ce milieu. Comprendre, réfléchir, résoudre. Je ne suis pour rien dans cela. Sherlock est comme ça. Simplement. Si vous tenez absolument à me donner un rôle autre que celui d'ami il va falloir continuer de chercher. Conclu le médecin avec un sourire amusé. Mais je vous assure qu'ami me convient amplement.

Natasha lui sourit.

\- Vous avez un rôle Dr. Watson. Et je trouverais lequel. Mais cela n'empêche pas que vous soyez un excellent ami.

\- Quand vous l'aurez trouvé n'hésitez pas à venir me dire.

L'espionne se leva.

\- Oh et Clint vous cherchait. Il voudrait votre recette de pâtes à la carbonara. Ne lui donnez pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est toujours bien d'avoir quelque chose à échanger avec lui. Lui dit-elle avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

John la regarda partir amusé. Cette équipe était assez drôle à observer. Il prit son ordinateur sous le bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sur le chemin il croisa en effet Clint qui lui demanda la recette mais il tint compte du conseil de l'espionne et lui répondit que c'était un secret. Malgré les protestations de l'archer il tint bon et Clint reparti bredouille. L'ancien militaire étouffa un bâillement en arrivant de la porte de sa chambre. Parfois il avait l'impression que son corps lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas du bon côté de l'océan et se remettait à l'heure londonienne. Il ouvrit sa porte, content à l'idée de pouvoir profiter un peu de son lit et se figea. Devant lui se trouvait Sherlock assit au milieu de son lit, une tasse de thé à la main et une tablette dans l'autre, discutant avec le Dr. Banner qui était assis en face, une tasse de thé également à la main.

\- Ah tient John ! Tu tombes bien. Le thé que tu as trouvé est vraiment excellent. Madame Hudson serait fière de toi.

John regarda son colocataire en se demandant si ce dernier se moquait de lui, avant de se souvenir que non, cette situation devait être parfaitement normale pour Sherlock.

\- Je suis content qu'il te plaise mais…. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre ?

\- J'ai croisé le Dr. Banner en venant et nous avons commencé à discuter alors je lui ai offert une tasse de thé.

\- Il s'agit de votre chambre ? demanda Bruce surprit.

\- Oui c'est la mienne lui répondit John. Et Sherlock ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas conduit dans la tienne une fois le thé récupéré.

\- J'aime bien cette pièce et puis nous étions déjà là alors pourquoi bouger ?

\- Parce que …. Oh et puis zut laisse tomber.

\- Si vous voulez nous pouvons aller ailleurs commença Bruce en se levant.

\- Non non ne vous en faites pas. Je vais aller ailleurs.

\- Tu peux t'installer dans ma chambre John.

\- Sherlock, toi et moi il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement de cette histoire de chambre. Tu ne peux pas venir ici comme tu veux.

\- Bien sûr John.

Le pauvre médecin soupira en ressortant. Même à Londres Sherlock n'entrait pas dans sa chambre comme ça. Et l'occupait encore moins. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Etouffant un nouveau bâillement John décida que finalement il avait bien le droit de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Sherlock et alla s'allonger dans la chambre de ce dernier. Celle-ci était parfaitement rangée, seule une chemise violette trainait sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. John posa son ordinateur sur ce dernier, retira ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il s'y installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée fut que les draps avaient l'odeur de Sherlock.

Ce fut donc dormant à point fermé et serrant les draps contre lui que Tony Stark le trouva une heure plus tard. Ce dernier après avoir bien réfléchis et eu un magnifique dialogue de sourd avec Jarvis, avait finalement décidé de venir voir le détective anglais pour parler de Loki. Ce type avait beau lui ressortir par tous les orifices possibles, il était extrêmement intelligent et se priver de son expertise serait stupide. Et Tony n'était pas stupide. Aussi était-il allé chercher le sociopathe dans sa chambre.

\- Euh…. Ce n'est pas la chambre de Sherlock Holmes celle-ci ? demanda Tony à Jarvis depuis le pas de la porte.

\- Si en effet Monsieur, répondit l'IA.

\- Mais c'est le Dr. Watson dans le lit là, Jarv.

\- Ah il est donc venu finalement ? Déclara Sherlock Holmes près de Tony le faisant sursauter.

\- Nom de … vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Désolé.

Le détective regarda son ami endormit un instant avant de refermer la porte.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Stark ?

\- Euh…. Pourquoi le Docteur Watson dort dans votre lit ?

\- Parce que j'étais dans sa chambre en pleine discussion avec le Dr. Banner et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas le faire dans le sien. Mais vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour me poser cette question non ?

\- Et vous échangez souvent vos chambres comme ça ? demanda l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Stark ? Redemanda Sherlock en retenant un soupir.

\- Et bien j'étais venu pour parler de Loki.

\- Oh, je vois. Et bien nous pouvons en parler ailleurs ?

\- Bien sûr ! Jarv est-ce que les autres sont dans le salon ?

\- Non Monsieur. Steve Rogers semble avoir épuisé ses sacs de frappe et est actuellement sous la douche et le Docteur Banner est dans son laboratoire. Quant à Mademoiselle Romanoff et Monsieur Barton ils ne sont pas dans la tour.

\- Merci Jarv. Alors direction le salon ! Déclara Tony en s'y dirigeant.

Sherlock regarda une dernière fois la porte de sa chambre avant de suivre le propriétaire des lieux.


	8. Spécial Lestrad 1

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le deuxième chapitre spécial (donc assez court) de cette fiction. Il n'était absolument pas prévu mais c'est imposé tout seul alors bon. D'ailleurs il est l'origine d'un léger traumatisme chez mes colocs… Visiblement elle et moi on ne regarde pas les mêmes séries policières.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre 6 est terminé mais le 7 se fait attendre.**

 **J'annonce au passage avoir commencé une fic UA spéciale qui sera peut-être publié chapitre par chapitre dans le courant du mois.**

 **Sur ce, merci à Caporal Spiki pour sa correction et à vous de me lire.**

 **Playlist :**

 **Agnes Obel - Riverside**

A 5 576 km de là, un homme faisait les cent pas dans une pièce à la lumière tamisée. Les cheveux grisonnant et le visage fatigué, il tenait à la main son téléphone portable. Après un ultime demi-tour, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Cette histoire allait le rendre fou. Et définitivement avoir raison de sa carrière. Lestrad ouvrit les yeux. Une semaine…. Une semaine qu'un taré avait commencé à se montrer au grand jour.

Tout avait commencé lundi dernier. Un enfant de 8 ans du nom de Matt Smith avait disparu à la sortie de l'école. Sa mère était venue le chercher pour 16h30 et lorsqu'elle était arrivée, son fils n'était plus là. Personne n'avait vu l'enfant partir. Aucun témoin. L'inspecteur en avait donc conclu que l'enfant avait dû suivre une personne qu'il connaissait et avait orienté l'enquête dans ce sens-là. Un oncle un peu instable, une belle sœur en quête désespérée d'un héritier. Les pistes avaient commencé à apparaitre. L'affaire n'avait rien d'original en soit et malgré le danger imminent, Lestrad était resté confiant. L'histoire avait complètement dérapé le lendemain, à 10h30. Le père de l'enfant l'avait appelé d'une voix inquiète. Lui et sa femme venait de recevoir un petit paquet anonyme contenant des cheveux. Des cheveux bruns, comme ceux de son fils. L'inspecteur s'était immédiatement rendu sur les lieux. C'était un petit paquet tout simple. Il n'y avait aucun mot. Aucune explication ou demande. Juste une mèche de cheveux. Et cette simple mèche glaça son sang. Il voyait l'enfer arrivé. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. A partir de ce mardi, un petit paquet arriva tous les deux jours. Le jeudi M. et Mme Smith reçurent un doigt. Le samedi ce fut une dent.

Aujourd'hui, c'était lundi. Et les pauvres parents avaient reçu une oreille. Les tests ADN avaient confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de parties du corps de Matt.

Dans un premier temps, Lestrad avait tenu l'affaire secrète et continué à enquêter. Les pistes familiales avaient été un échec. Sans grande surprise aussi, toute l'équipe s'était-elle attelée à la recherche de témoins, à l'étude du peu de caméras de surveillance du secteur de l'enlèvement pour essayer de trouver une piste. Un avis de recherche était diffusé dans tous les médias. Les médias… Lestrad soupira. Il avait réussi à les tenir éloignés de l'affaire pendant 3 jours. Jusqu'au doigt en fait. Une fois qu'ils avaient appris les horribles aspects de cette histoire, ils étaient devenus incontrôlables. Bon Dieu qu'il pouvait détester ces fouines incapables de tenir leurs langues. L'affaire avait pris une place médiatique terrifiante et la pression avait quintuplé. Il ne dormait plus la nuit et n'avançait pas. C'était terrible à dire, mais voilà. L'enquête était au point mort. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait enlevé l'enfant. Une femme ? Un homme ? Seule certitude, c'était préparé et bien monté. La personne avait dû repérer les caméras de surveillance car elle n'apparaissait sur aucune d'entre elles avec l'enfant.

Et aujourd'hui on était lundi. Et que la famille avait reçu un nouveau colis. La police avait bien essayé de remonter jusqu'au kidnappeur, mais les colis était triés dans une petite poste hors de Londres dont le secteur de ramassage s'étendait sur des kilomètres en pleine campagne et banlieue. Surtout, La Poste ne relevait pas dans quelle boîte postale les colis étaient déposés. Et l'autre dingue pouvait bien en changer à chaque fois s'il avait une voiture a porté de main.

Lestrad porta ses mains à sa tête. Il était en train de devenir fou. Il n'avait pas cessé d'écrire à John, mais ce dernier semblait trop occupé pour répondre et, quant à Sherlock, ce n'était même pas la peine, il ne regardait jamais ses mails. Pourtant Lestrad avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Même le sergent Donovan avait avoué que « pour une fois le taré aurait été utile ».

Le pire dans l'histoire c'était que personne ne savait si l'enfant était encore vivant ou non. Et que personne ne savait si c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle s'il l'était.

Le téléphone vibra dans la main de l'inspecteur qui le regarda avec lassitude. Il lui fallut un quart de seconde pour réaliser que ce n'était pas un simple message. Son visage s'éclaira. John lui avait enfin répondu ! Il se dépêcha d'accéder à sa messagerie et ne sut qu'elle attitude adopté. Les deux amis n'avaient visiblement aucune intention de rentrer, mais Sherlock avait posé une question. Et Sherlock ne posait jamais une question sur une affaire si cette dernière n'avait pas un potentiel intérêt à ses yeux. Mais il devait avouer que la question était un peu étrange : « Est-ce qu'il y avait un mot avec les morceaux ? ». Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ? Cela signifiait juste que le kidnappeur faisait cela par plaisir et n'attendait rien de la part des parents en retour que la simple réception de ses colis. Mais depuis le temps, il avait appris à ne pas se poser de question justement et à répondre à Sherlock, même si techniquement il répondait à John.

John était le pont vivant reliant Sherlock à la réalité alors bon. Aussi tapa-t-il en vitesse que non, il n'y avait aucun mot. En demandant en quoi cela était-il si important pour l'enquête. Et il demanda une fois de plus si lui et Sherlock comptait rentrer prochainement. Ecrasant son égo et sa fierté et priant pour que ce soit le cas. Puis il composa un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Sally ? C'est moi. John m'a enfin répondu. Sherlock a posé une question sur l'affaire. J'espère que tu as soigné ta bonne étoile, il va peut-être enfin se réveiller. Quoi ? Mais on s'en fou que l'expression originale ce soit « soigner son karma ! ».

 **A vos reviews ) A votre avis quel sera le morceau suivant ?**


	9. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonsoir, bienvenue dans le chapitre 6' et actuellement dernier chapitre complet que j'ai en réserve. Vous trouverez peut-être que je me répète un peu, et dans ce cas j'en suis désolée, mais pour la continuité et la cohérence de l'histoire je n'ai pas trop le choix.**

 **Ah et non je ne suis pas une psychopathe XD et certains de vous on bien trouvé des futurs morceaux de notre pauvre petit anglais**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Un grand merci à Soleil Breton pour sa correction et ses conseils**

Tony et Sherlock s'installèrent dans le salon vide. Le propriétaire des lieux laissa son regard parcourir la pièce et pensa que celle-ci semblait bien trop grande lorsque les Avengers ne l'occupaient pas. La voyait-il aussi grande et vide avant que ces derniers n'emménagent ? Il retint un sourire en se souvenant de leurs débuts. Oh oui, il avait réellement été vexé par sa première mise à l'écart du projet. Sérieusement, comment Fury avait pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant imaginer qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette équipe ? Bon il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas non plus imaginé devoir dévier une ogive nucléaire et héberger un psychopathe en puissance mais bon, toute bonne chose à ses désagréments. Et il devait avouer que la présence permanente de ses amis lui permettait de ne pas se focaliser sur les éléments les plus traumatisants. Tony se souvenait très bien de la réaction de Pepper et de Rhodes quand il était rentré. La première l'avait regardé comme si elle était face à un fantôme avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de le traiter de tous les noms. Tony avait même appris quelques insultes ce jour-là. Rhodey lui avait été étrangement tempéré mais Tony avait su relever les marques d'attention de son ami. Même si actuellement il tentait surtout de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un psy. Il était en vie non ? Et en plus personne n'avait eu à lui faire de bouche à bouche alors tout allait bien.

Son regard se posa sur le détective londonien qui s'était installé en face de lui. C'était était un incroyable mélange de compréhension et d'incompréhension. Un alliage assez unique en son genre. Un mélange qui semblait comprendre Loki. Et ça, c'était intéressant. Parce qu'en effet depuis que ce dernier était enfermé dans la tour il avait pu noter un sacré changement. En fait, s'il y pensait réellement, le changement s'était opéré au moment même de l'arrestation définitive de Loki. Le dieu avait fait de l'humour. Sérieusement ?!

\- Donc vous souhaitiez me parler de Loki ? Commença le cadet des Holmes, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Euh oui. Malgré votre… façon, de dire les choses vous n'aviez pas tort.

\- Evidemment que je n'avais pas tort, r épondit Sherlock comme si la possibilité inverse était une véritable aberration.

Tony prit sur lui pour ne pas lui répondre à sa manière et continua sur sa lancée.

\- En effet Loki a changé. Mais surtout, comment dire…. Il ne semble absolument rien attendre. Il semble parfaitement satisfait de la situation. Le Loki que nous avons combattu aurait absolument tenu à se venger ou à retourner la situation à son avantage. Celui qui se trouve dans la cellule se contente de vivre. Cependant contrairement à vous je ne sais pas lequel de ces deux dieux est le vrai Loki. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse du vrai ?

\- Parce que j'ai pu discuter avec lui.

\- Et entre psychopathes vous vous comprenez d'une simple conversation ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais un sociopathe de haut niveau.

\- Oui et bien sûr le dico les deux mots ont la même définition alors bon.

Sherlock serra les dents. Cet homme était terriblement irritant.

\- Je n'ai pas seulement discuté avec lui avec des « mots » comme vous le faites quand vous discutez avec d'autres personnes, Stark. L'être humain est un personnage fascinant qui parle sans parler. Vous pouvez apprendre bien plus d'une personne en la regardant qu'en parlant avec elle. Je sais que Loki a toute confiance en lui et qu'il se sent parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement. Il est habitué à se montrer dédaigneux avec les gens qu'il reçoit et vu son naturel c'est une pratique de longue date, signe que peu de personnes trouvent grâce à ses yeux. Peu de gens sont capables de tant d'indifférence. Je sais aussi qu'il a mis un certain temps à réaliser ce que je cherchais et qu'à notre prochaine visite il s'amusera comme un enfant car c'est lui qui détient toutes les réponses et que cela lui plait énormément. Je sais aussi que cette cellule et la pièce entière sont devenues son territoire. Qu'il y est maitre même s'il n'occupe pas entièrement l'espace. Qu'à part vous aucun Avenger n'agit avec naturel quand il s'y rend, ce qui renforce Loki dans son confort et son sentiment de confiance.

\- Vous dites que cette pièce appartient à Loki ?

\- En effet, et si du jour au lendemain vous le faisiez sortir de là en lui disant qu'il est libre de se déplacer dans la tour ce serait extrêmement gênant pour lui.

\- Sérieusement ? Il ne serait pas juste content plutôt ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier.

Tony le regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

\- Ai-je l'air de faire de l'humour ? demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes sérieux. Vous voulez vraiment faire sortir Loki de là ?

\- En effet. Il est clair que la situation n'avancera pas tant qu'il restera dans sa cellule.

\- Mais la tour ne peut pas l'empêcher de s'enfuir s'il le souhaite ! Et je ne tiens pas à devoir la reconstruire. Encore !

Sherlock resta silencieux, observant simplement le milliardaire. Essayer de convaincre Tony Stark était très rarement productif. Mieux valait le laisser prendre la décision seul. Après quelques minutes de silence l'américain plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'anglais.

\- Vous croyez réellement que l'attaque de New-York était truquée ?

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas je serais à Londres en train de résoudre un cas de renvoi des bouts d'humain par la poste. Affaire qui mérite un très bon 5 par ailleurs.

Tony regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, abasourdi , ce type était définitivement dérangé.

\- Je vois. Eh bien… si vous arrivez à convaincre les autres.

Sherlock eu un sourire.

\- Oh non ça je vous le laisse. Moi je m'occupe de convaincre Loki, c onclu-t-il en se levant.

Oh ! Et vous devriez bientôt recevoir un colis pour moi. C'est normal. Jarvis John est-il réveillé ? J'aimerais aller me changer.

\- D'après ses signes vitaux, le Docteur Watson est encore en train de dormir.

\- Tant pis. A plus tard Stark.

L'inventeur regarda son invité imposé quitter la pièce. Naturellement. Comme s'il ne venait absolument pas de dire qu'il allait autoriser le dieu destructeur de New-York à se balader librement dans la tour. A moins que ce genre de décisions soit normal pour lui. Il faudrait demander à John.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A quelques kilomètres de là, deux paires de jambes se balançaient à des centaines de mètres du sol. Des brides de conversations s'envolaient dans le ciel . Cafés à la main Clint et Natasha discutaient en observant la vue. Cet immeuble était leur point de chute. Seule règle café obligatoire et en cas de grosse crise, le dernier arrivé devait ramener de quoi manger. Généralement cela finissait en pâtes chinoises. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jour de crise, aussi n'avaient-ils que leurs cafés.

\- C'est toi qui as dit à John de ne pas me donner sa recette ?

\- Il a refusé ?

\- Oui. Je vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il n'est même pas italien, ce n'est pas une recette de famille quand même.

La rousse haussa les épaules, amusée.

\- Eh bien tu pourras toujours lui demander de t'en refaire avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Tu penses qu'ils repartiront bientôt ? demanda Clint retrouvant son sérieux

\- Je ne sais pas. En fait, je me demande plutôt s'ils repartiront en même temps.

Clint se tourna vers son amie qui fixait toujours le ciel rosissant.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont se séparer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si j'ai bien compris John est médecin, non ? Il doit avoir une vie professionnelle à Londres.

\- Et celle-ci serait plus forte que le lien qui les unit ?

Natasha avala une gorgée du café encore chaud et regarda son ami.

\- Je crois que suivre quelqu'un à travers une ville est bien différent de le suivre de l'autre côté de l'océan, dans une ville inconnue, sans repères.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne se sépareront pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Ses pâtes te manqueraient trop ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Non ! Répondit l'archer en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un Sherlock sans un John .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour était maintenant tombé et les Avengers étaient tous réunis dans le salon. Clint et Natasha avaient apporté à manger pour tout le monde et ils étaient à présent en train de boire un verre pour Tony, discuter pour Steve, Clint et John ainsi que Natasha et Sherlock tandis que Bruce lisait sur sa tablette, visiblement captivé.

\- On va sortir Loki de sa cellule.

L'ambiance chaleureuse se figea et un silence glaçant envahi la pièce. Lentement les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers Tony. Ce dernier, un verre de scotch à la main était appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, dos à eux.

\- Tu peux répéter Tony ? Demanda Clint

\- Je disais, reprit l'inventeur en se tournant vers ses amis, que nous allons faire sortir Loki de sa cellule. Bien sûr il sera consigné à la tour, mais il sera libre de se déplacer sur un certain nombre d'étages .

\- Tu en es à combien de verres Stark ? Questionna l'espionne.

\- Je dirais deux. Ou trois. Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

\- Tu plaisante, j'espère Tony. Fit Steve d'un ton glacial.

\- Non je suis parfaitement sérieux, et sobre, Natasha, rajouta-t-il en levant son verre en direction de la rousse.

\- Mais qui t'a fichu une idée pareille en tête ? C'est complétement insensé Tony ! Dit Bruce en posant sa tablette près de lui.

John lui, ne disait rien. Il savait pertinemment qui avait eu cette idée. Il regardait Sherlock Holmes en silence. Ce dernier s'était également tourné vers le milliardaire, le visage impassible et indéchiffrable. Il avait dormi deux heures. Deux petites heures. Et Sherlock avait trouvé le moyen de convaincre Tony Stark de libérer Loki de sa cellule. Nom d'un chien ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser seul plus de 2 minutes !

Sherlock, lui , regardait le milliardaire avec intérêt. Il ne pensait pas que l'Avenger en parlerait aussi rapidement aux autres membres. L'entrée en matière semblait, elle, être typique du personnage. Il espérait simplement qu'il aurait le temps de parler et de s'expliquer avant que l'un des américains comprenne de qui venait l'idée. Américain parce qu'au vu du regard que lui lançait John ce dernier avait déjà bien saisi d'où venait ladite idée.

\- Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez encore peur de lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de peur ! Répliqua Clint. Tu as vu ce qu'il est capable de faire et toi, tu veux le laisser se balader tranquille dans la tour ? La même tour où l'on vit tous et où tu construis tes armures soit dit en passant .

\- Justement Barton. Comment veux-tu qu'il tente quoi que ce soit alors que nous sommes tous là ! Y a même Hulk ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se risquer à énerver Banner une seconde fois ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à reconstruire ta tour une fois de plus ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Nat et Clint, avança Bruce. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. En fait, c'est même une très mauvaise idée.

\- C'est vous qui lui avez fourré ça dans la tête, n'est-ce pas ? D éclara Steve en se tournant vers Sherlock.

Le centre d'attention bascula soudainemet sur Sherlock qui soupira. Raté.

\- En effet.

\- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous à la fin ?! S'emporta Barton. C'est quoi l'histoire hein ? C'est un hobby chez vous de libérer les psychopathes ?

\- Ce que vous dites est stupide agent Barton. Mon travail consiste à participer à leur capture. De plus, Loki ne sera pas libéré . Considérez simplement cela comme une extension de sa cellule. Ainsi vous aurez tout le loisir de le surveiller.

\- On le surveille très bien comme ça, merci, fit remarquer Bruce.

\- Le surveiller sans lui être soumis, aurais-je peut être dû préciser.

Les Avengers le regardèrent effarés et John passa une main sur son visage. Sherlock et l'art de la diplomatie.

\- Vous insinuez que nous sommes soumis à Loki ? Demanda Natasha entre colère et curiosité.

\- Oui. Sauf Tony. Aucun d'entre vous n'approche Loki de manière naturelle. En fait aucun de vous ne l'approche tout court.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils lui sont soumis, Sherlock. Fit remarquer John.

\- Si. Cela veut dire que Loki détient sur eux un pouvoir. Et qu'ils y sont soumis. Et ici il s'agit de la peur. Mais ça je l'ai déjà dit ce matin. Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu aurais écouté.

\- Et en quoi notre peur de Loki vous gêne ? demanda Steve en sentant la colère monter.

\- Ca fausse les résultats.

\- Les résultats ? Mais nous ne sommes pas des put** de cobayes ! Explosa Clint. Vous êtes cinglé !

Sherlock se leva. L'énervement se lisait clairement sur son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas « cinglé », agent Barton, et si vous utilisiez un minimum votre cerveau vous comprendriez que vous n'êtes pas des cobayes et aucunement l'objet de mon intérêt ! Cependant votre attitude à tous influence celle de la personne pour laquelle je suis ici ! Vous avez arrêté un homme qui a visiblement fait en sorte que vous l'arrêtiez. Désolé de me poser les questions de VOUS devriez vous poser et surtout d'en chercher les réponses ! Et m'insulter ne changera aucunement la situation !

Sherlock quitta la pièce laissant les autres à leur surprise. John se leva quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Où allez-vous docteur Watson ? Demanda Steve.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas votre affaire, Captain. Et avec toute la sympathie que j'ai pour vous, Clint, et en tenant compte de l'absence de diplomatie de Sherlock, vous avez été stupide.

Sur ces mots, l'ancien militaire quitta le salon.

\- J'ai vraiment été stupide ? demanda Clint mis mal à l'aise par la franchise et l'assurance de l'anglais.

\- Oui, répondit Tony. Non mais franchement ! A votre avis il aurait encore fallu combien de temps avant que je ne décide moi-même de le faire sortir de là, hein ? De plus, ce mec a beau être à un niveau d'imbuvabilité encore non répertorié, vous devez avouer que, si quelqu'un peut tirer les vers du nez à Rodolphe, c'est lui.

\- Je suis d'accord, déclara soudain Natasha.

\- Nat. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Fit Bruce.

\- Nous avons agi comme si Loki représentait une menace. Sherlock a raison. Nous agissons comme si nous étions terrifiés. Nous avons peur qu'il s'échappe, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons avoir peur de lui-même.

\- Merci Nat. Dit Tony en souriant.

\- La ferme Stark, répliqua la rousse.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser se balader dans la tour.

\- Oh si. Parce que si j'ai bien suivi le raisonnement d'Holmes, Loki pense avoir un pouvoir sur nous. Et cette impression, il la tient du fait que cette pièce est son royaume. Un royaume dans lequel personne ne va. Ou y est extrêmement mal à l'aise. En le sortant de là on détruit le cocon de confiance qu'il s'y est construit.

Il y eu un long silence dans la pièce.

\- J'imagine que c'est ce que allait expliquer Stark ?

\- Exactement ! Tu as tout compris !

L'espionne serra les poings et déclara d'une voix froide.

\- Sherlock a raison. Vous êtes des abrutis.

C'est sur ce plat constat que la russe les laissa seuls dans le salon.

\- Je suis contre. Définitivement. On trouvera une autre solution.

\- Je suis avec Steve. Je suis désolé Tony mais je ne veux pas risquer de perdre encore le contrôle à cause de lui.

\- Et toi Clint ? demanda Tony devant le silence de l'archer.

\- Je rêve ou je viens de me faire traiter d'idiot deux fois en l'espace de 2 minutes ?

\- Ok Clint est hors service ! Ca nous fait 3 voix contre 2 !

\- Trois ? Comment ça trois ? Demanda Steve.

\- Eh bien, Natasha, Sherlock et moi. J'aurais bien dit quatre mais je veux laisser le Docteur Watson choisir de vive voix.

\- Non. Cette histoire ne se fera pas Tony. Peu importe combien de personnes tu penses pouvoir réunir.

Tony planta son regard dans celui du blond.

\- Essaye de m'en empêcher.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques étages plus loin John avait finalement réussi à rejoindre Sherlock. Ce dernier avançait d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre et le médecin dû l'attraper par le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Quoi John ?!

\- Ah bah enfin ! Je t'ai dit de m'attendre !

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Te dire que je trouve que faire sortir Loki de sa cellule est trop risqué MAIS, continua-t-il en serrant plus fort le bras de son ami qui commencé à repartir, que je suis d'accord avec toi, Loki est bien trop en confiance dans sa cellule.

John sentit son ami se détendre légèrement sous ses doigts et il desserra sa prise.

\- Et aussi que tu as fait preuve d'une diplomatie absolument horrible ! Sérieusement Sherlock ! C'était un sujet sensible ! Tu ne pouvais pas mettre les formes ?!

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sérieux Sherlock ! Tu ne peux pas attendre une attention particulière à tes propos si tu braques les gens dès le début ! Personne n'apprécie apprendre qu'une personne qu'il n'aime pas détient un quelconque pouvoir sur eux ! Et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle !

Le brun regarda John et sut parfaitement que le blond avait raison. Mais lui, il n'en avait pas fait tout un plat quand Moriarty avait joué avec lui non ?

\- Et donc, je compte sur toi pour t'excuser.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Tu vas t'excuser.

\- Mais de quoi devrais-je m'excuser ?!

\- Sherlock Holmes, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi.

\- C'est ridicule…

\- Peut-être bien. Mais vu que tu es tout sauf cinglé, tu vas le faire, déclara John en le lâchant.

Sherlock le regarda un instant avant de continuer sa route.

\- Evidement que je ne suis pas cinglé.

John regarda son ami partir avec un petit soupir et sourire. Puis soudain il réalisa.

\- SHERLOCK ! CA C'EST MA CHAMBRE !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien des étages plus bas, la porte de la salle où se trouvait Loki s'ouvrit, surprenant le dieu qui leva les yeux de son livre et se redressa en position assise sur son lit. L'asgardien fronça les sourcils.

\- Bonsoir Loki.

\- Agent Romanoff.


	10. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le finalement le chapitre 7 ! En réalité je l'ai terminé juste après avoir posté le 6 x) Du coup pas d'attente interminable pour ce chapitre.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Soleil Breton pour sa correction.**

 **Réponse à Artemis : Merci ^^**

 **Je n'ai pas de playlist de chapitre à vous partager parce que je ne m'en souviens pas XD alors voici quelques musiques qui tourne en boucle dans mes oreilles en ce moment pour compenser.**

 **The Bomb – Piheon John**

 **C'mon – Lindsey Stirling**

 **All I want for Christmas is you - Mariah Carey**

 **PS : Mouahaha chez vous on est déjà le 19.**

Loki regardait l'espionne, surpris. Une vraie surprise non contenue. Expression bien peu familière sur le visage du dieu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

En face de lui Natasha s'était assise sur la chaise, les jambes croisées, l'air parfaitement détendu. Et actuellement, absolument ravie de l'air qu'arboré l'asgardien.

\- Je disais « Comment vas-tu ? ».

\- C'est une plaisanterie Agent Romanoff ? demanda Loki en reprenant son masque d'impassibilité. Jouer avec les autre Avengers ne vous amuse plus ? Vous avez décidé de changer ?

\- Absolument pas. Voir Tony et Steve se battre pour savoir qui est le chef est toujours très divertissant. N'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir comment se porte notre invité ?

\- Votre invité ? Nous ne devons pas exactement la même définition du mot « invité ».

\- Détail , fit la rousse avec un signe de la main comme pour chasser ce fait. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de savoir comment je vais ?

Loki regardait la rousse avec un regard le plus neutre possible. Intérieurement il l'observait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Non seulement l'espionne ne lui avait jamais rendu visite mais en plus elle arrivait en 3ème position sur la liste des personnes qui ne viendraient jamais le voir. Oui, pendant ces premiers jours d'incarcération il avait fait une petite liste histoire de passer le temps. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle si détendue ? Comme si elle discutait avec une vieille connaissance. Elle aurait dû être en colère contre lui.

Natasha lui souriait d'un sourire confiant et amusé. Oui, l'espionne s'amusait. Et à cette pensée Loki serra le livre qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu as de la lecture encore ? Je croyais que Stark ne t'en avait pas vraiment apporté la dernière fois.

\- En effet. Je relis un ancien livre. Mais en pourquoi cela vous intéresse autant ?

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'intéresserait pas ?

\- Je suis là depuis un certain temps agent Romanoff. Et vous ne m'avez jamais rendu visite. Il me semble légitime de me demander ce que vous attendez de cette visite.

\- Rien.

\- Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je retourne à une activité plus intéressante j'imagine ? dit-il en allant se rallonger pour reprendre sa lecture.

\- Aucun.

Natasha l'observa quelques minutes puis s'en alla sans un mot. Une fois dans l'ascenseur son sourire disparu t. Ainsi l'anglais avait vu juste. Loki attendait d'eux un certain comportement et créé un masque à leur offrir . Les voir agir de manière autre, semblait le déstabiliser. Elle imagina un instant le dieu mit à la porte de sa cellule. Oh il leur offrirait un visage arrogant et une assurance à toute épreuve, mais l'espionne avait maintenant la certitude qu'il serait extrêmement mécontent de la situation. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Le dieu sortirait de cette cellule. Et elle allait y veiller personnellement .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin Bruce trouva John assis dans le salon, concentré sur son ordinateur. Une tasse de café à la main, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh, bonjour, répondit l'anglais en baissant un peu l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- Absolument pas. Je regardais mes mails mais le dernier est plus adressé à Sherlock qu'à moi, de toute manière.

\- Vous partagez la même boite mail ? demanda le brun un peu surpris.

\- Non, non ! Sherlock ne regarde jamais ses mails et un ami commun a besoin de ses conseils, alors pour avoir une réponse, il passe par moi.

\- Oh je vois. Londres ne vous manque pas trop ? Ça doit être un peu étrange comme situation, non ? demanda-t-il après une gorgée de café.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien vous êtes ici avec Sherlock Holmes mais vous avez une vie à Londres non ? J'ai lu sur votre blog que vous étiez médecin généraliste dans un petit cabinet.

\- Ah, euh, oui, en effet , c'est un peu étrange. Mais mon employeur a été assez compréhensif.

\- Vous avez de la chance. Votre blog est très intéressant en tous cas. De vraies histoires, dignes de versions papiers.

\- C'est gentil.

La conversation entre les deux hommes continua pendant une bonne demi-heure et quand Bruce le laissa seul John regarda son ordinateur d'un air incertain. Finalement, il le ferma complètement et se leva.

\- Jarvis, où est Sherlock ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques étages plus bas, Tony était en pleine discussion avec l'IA. En réalité le créateur et l'entité intelligente travaillaient depuis 3 heures du matin. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'humain qui regarda les écrans d'un satisfait.

\- Maintenant, ça va devenir amusant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Encore ?! Mais c'est pas possible !

Clint Barton envoya un crayon dans le mur en jurant. Depuis le matin 6 heures du matin , il était devant cette tablette qui lui renvoyait sans cesse à la figure qu'il n'avait pas une accréditation suffisante pour accéder aux informations qu'il désirait. L'archer était perché sur une immense poutre métallique dans le hangar à héliporteur . Pourquoi là ? Parce qu'il avait accès à la connexion sécurisée du SHIELD et que le wifi y était exceptionnellement bon. Et personne ne le chercherait ici. L'agent s'était muni d'une tablette et d'un carnet avec un petit nombre de crayons. Vu la hauteur où il était perché, il n'allait pas s'amuser à aller les chercher s'ils tombaient. En effet, ceux-ci étaient tous au sol, après avoir rebondit contre le mur d'en face.

Clint posa la tablette près de lui. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça. Même l'accréditation de Maria Hill qu'il avait, par pur hasard, récupéré e, ne fonctionnait pas. Après un moment de réflexion Clint releva les yeux vers le mur à crayons et sourit. Il connaissait une personne qui avait accès aux fichiers du SHIELD via un certain réseau d'héliporteur. Pour la première fois Clint remercia Tony et sa manie à fouiner partout. Il jeta son dernier crayon contre le mur, et descendit de son perchoir, prenant la direction de la tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois à la tour, Clint mit un petit moment à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Quand il réussit finalement à mettre la main dessus il tomba sur une scène inquiétante aux airs de guerre froide.

Steve et Bruce se tenaient devant la porte de la pièce abritant la cellule de Loki. Face à eux, Natasha, Sherlock Holmes et Stark se tenaient droits comme des piquets.

\- Ah Clint te voilà ! Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Rogers.

\- Ici et là Captain , répondit l'espion en approchant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Ils allaient libérer Loki.

\- Nous allions lui parler de sa future libération Rogers, rectifia le milliardaire.

\- Discussion inutile vu qu'il ne sortira pas.

\- Allons Captain. Vous pensez le garder enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa très longue vie ? fit Sherlock.

\- Peut-être bien. De toute manière cela ne vous regarde en rien. Vous ne devriez même pas être ici Monsieur Holmes.

\- Malheureusement pour vous je suis là. Et encore pour un petit moment.

\- C'est ça ! Déclara Clint devenant le centre de l'attention générale.

\- C'est ça quoi Agent Barton ? Demanda l'anglais.

\- Tony tu as toujours tes accès au réseau interne du SHIELD ?

\- Peut-être. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurai besoin d'accéder à une information. Que Fury semble garder bien cachée .

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'inventeur.

\- Je devrais pouvoir t'arranger ça. A condition que tu choisisses le bon côté de la ligne, Barton évidemment, fit Stark en montrant du doigt une ligne invisible.

L'espion prit une minute pour réfléchir puis alla se mettre près de Natasha sous le regard étonné de cette dernière.

\- Désolé Captain, mais nous avons tous besoin de cette information en réalité. Vous me remercierez plus tard.

\- Bien ! Cela fait donc 4 contre 2. Je pense qu'on peut dire que nous avons la majorité. Maintenant si vous pouviez vous pousser, déclara Tony avec un grand sourire.

Si Steve ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Bruce se décala, leur laissant le passage. La rousse lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

\- Je te promets que tu ne redeviendras pas vert à cause de lui. Tu as ma parole.

Le médecin lui sourit, à moitié rassuré.

\- Captain, votre entêtement serait presque amusant, mais nous n'allons pas passer notre journée ici, déclara Sherlock en avançant pour le contourner.

Le voyant passer à son niveau Steve réagit et l'immobilisa avec une clef de bras parfaitement réalisée. Tony se raidit et Natasha fit doucement reculer Bruce.

\- Sherlock tu es l...

John se figea au bout du couloir. Il était venu ici en suivant les indications de JARVIS, après être allé déposer son ordinateur dans sa chambre, mais ne s'attendait pas à faire face à un tel spectacle.

\- Là. Tu me cherchais John ? demanda le concerné

\- En effet. Puis-je savoir ce que tu as encore fait pour te retrouver dans cette position, Sherlock ? fit le bloggeur en croisant les bras.

\- Nous tentions simplement d'aller informer Loki qu'il allait devoir quitter sa cellule. Notre cher Captain n'est cependant toujours pas d'accord.

\- Ah ! Parce que les autres le sont ?

\- Etrangement, l'agent Barton s'est rangé à notre avis en échange d'une information que peut lui procurer Tony.

\- Vraiment ? demanda John à Clint.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Cette cellule sera ouverte de toute manière. Et il nous faut cette information.

Le médecin fronça légèrement les sourcils mais reporta son attention sur son ami.

\- D'accord. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi Steve te retient comme ça.

\- J'ai essayé de passer à côté de lui, John. Pourquoi le ferait-il sinon ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'était évident . Captain, pourriez-vous le lâcher s'il vous plait ?

\- Non. Pas tant qu'ils auront tous cette stupide idée en tête.

\- Oh, vous pouvez rester là éternellement alors, r épondit l'anglais amusé. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer Captain, Loki ne voudra pas sortir de cette cellule.

Les autres regardèrent John en fronçant les sourcils, sauf Sherlock qui arborait un fin sourire et Natasha qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Maintenant que l'évidence vient d'être énoncée à voix haute, on peut y aller ? demanda-t-elle en contournant Steve.

Loki, qui, depuis maintenant 10 bonnes minutes, entendait du bruit dans le couloir, les attendait debout face à la vitre. Natasha ouvrit grand la porte lui permettant de voir Sherlock Holmes toujours fermement tenu par Steve.

\- Vous m'apportez un nouveau camarade ? demanda le dieu.

\- Si on veut, répondit Tony en entrant à la suite de l'espionne. Mais pas dans le sens auquel tu penses.

Clint entra également dans la pièce tandis que Banner lui restait près de la porte, prenant quand même sur lui pour être à l'intérieur de la salle.

John tapa discrètement sur l'épaule de Steve.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez le lâcher maintenant, dit-il simplement en entrant à son tour.

L'américain relâcha le détective qui massa discrètement son épaule avant de s'approcher de la cellule.

\- Eh bien… je vois que vous êtes venue en nombre aujourd'hui. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Tu vas sortir de là, déclara fièrement Tony.

Loki haussa un sourcil à la déclaration. « Sortir de là ». Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Il le renvoyait sur Asgard ? Pourtant aucun agent du SHIELD n'était là et aucune trace du directeur Fury ou de Thor.

Devant le silence du dieu Tony reprit.

\- Tu as une chambre qui t'attend dans les étages et tes affaires y seront transportées. Tu seras libre de circuler dans la tour mais interdiction d'en sortir.

Loki le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants avant de répondre d'un ton égal :

\- Non merci.

Derrière, Sherlock eut un sourire. Tellement prévisible.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas une proposition qui requiert un oui ou un non. C'est un fait qui va s'appliquer dès aujourd'hui, précisa Tony.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me forcer à quitter cette cellule. Mais surtout je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me forcer à rester dans cette tour une fois que je serais libre d'y circuler, ajouta le dieu de la malice avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Rudolph. Je me suis occupé de cet aspect. Mais honnêtement, je pensais que tu serais content de pouvoir sortir. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

\- Etre votre prisonnier ne m'oblige pas à me plier à toutes vos sautes d'humeur et envies qui vont avec.

Le regard de Loki s'arrêta sur Sherlock qui le regardait maintenant d'un air neutre. Evidemment. Qui d'autre que le psychopathe anglais pour avoir eu une telle idée aussi rapidement. Tony aurait fini par le faire sortir de cette cellule mais pas avant au moins cinq voire six bons mois. En un échange de regard, Sherlock sut que Loki avait compris. Et qu'il n'aimait pas . De son côté, Loki sut qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Les Avengers lui feraient quitter sa cellule et l'obligeraient à vivre parmi eux. Le dieu se sentit impuissant et la colère monta en lui. Il observa lentement chaque personnes présentes dans la pièce. Bruce Banner se tenait loin. Etrangement, il semblait avoir peur de lui. Chose assez étrange quand Loki y repensait vu que c'était lui qui l'avait encastré dans le sol. Natasha Romanoff le regardait d'un air neutre tout comme Clint tandis que Tony souriait bêtement. Loki s'attarda sur Steve. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement contrarié mais n'avait encore fait aucun commentaire.

\- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous Captain ? demanda le dieu.

Le blond serra les poings. Il avait devant lui la preuve que l'anglais avait très certainement raison. Une partie de lui voulait savoir pourquoi le dieu s'était fait arrêt er. L'autre partie prônait la sécurité avant tout et ne voulait qu'une chose : le voir enfermé pour toujours le plus loin possible d'ici.

\- Aucune réponse ? Vraiment ? Stark aurait-il finalement réussit à s'approprier la place de chef ?

\- Allons Rudolph ! Tu sais que c'est moi le chef ici ! Officieusement certes, mais quand même.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la dernière personne de la pièce. Tien s… lui ne lui disait rien.

\- Et voici donc le « colocataire » j'imagine.

\- Et voici donc le « nouveau passe-temps » j'imagine, répondit John.

Il y eut un lourd silence, les Avengers se demandant si les attitudes suicidaires de Sherlock n'avaient pas déteintes sur le médecin. Loki le regarda en silence avant de se tourner vers le deuxième anglais.

\- Je crois comprendre pourquoi vous l'emmenez partout.

Les deux anglais eurent un froncement de sourcils de concert. Mais avant que John ne puisse répondre en disant que « personne ne l'emmenait nulle part » Sherlock répondit à Loki.

\- Seul depuis votre cellule j'en doute . Heureusement cette situation va bientôt changé.

\- Je ne sortirais pas d'ici pour vous faire plaisir. Je ne suis plus un pion merci bien.

Loki leur tourna le dos pour aller s'installer dans son fauteuil. De ce fait il manqua l'éclat dans les yeux du sociopathe. Un éclat qui lui aurait fait froid dans le dos.

\- De toute manière tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. Il faudra bien que tu montes pour manger. Jarv à toi, fit Tony.

La phrase finie un gaz se répandit dans la cellule du dieu. Ce dernier tenta de couper sa respiration mais c'était trop tard. Il tomba dans l'inconscience.

\- Venez-vous de gazer Loki ? demanda finalement Sherlock brisant le silence qui emplissait la pièce.

\- Oui ! Jarv ouvre la porte s'il te plait.

Sous les regards encore choqués de ses amis Tony entra dans la pièce et déshabilla rapidement son occupant. A l'aide d'une espèce de seringue, il lui implanta une petite puce dans le dos, dan un endroit qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre seul et qu'il avait calculé avec soin grâce à l'aide de JARVIS.

\- Vous venez m'aider ou vous pensez que je vais réussir à bouger toute ses affaires avant qu'il se réveille ?

Comme un seul homme les occupants de la tour prirent les affaires de la cellule ainsi que le fauteuil et déplacèrent le tout dans la nouvelle chambre de Loki. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon où Clint explosa.

\- TU AS ENDORMI LOKI AVEC DU GAZ ?!

\- Oui. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici une petite demi-heure. Normalement un humain aurait dormi une bonne heure, mais pour lui mieux vaut diviser le temps par deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as implanté ? demanda Natasha.

\- Un petit bijou de ma création. Vous vous souvenez que les premiers temps, Loki s'était amusé avec sa magie à l'intérieur de sa cellule, bien que Thor nous ait certifié que cette dernière ne pouvait rien contre les enchantements posés sur la cellule ?

\- On se souvient Stark, répondit Steve.

\- Eh bien avec Jarv, on a travaillé sur tout ça pour finalement obtenir une petite puce. Cette dernière est sensible à la magie de Loki et agit un peu comme les enchantements posés sur le verre de la cellule. Si la dose de magie est trop importante, elle la neutralise.

Les amis de l'inventeur le regardaient impressionnés et un peu surpris.

\- Bah quoi ? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais le laisser sortir comme ça ?! Je ne tiens pas à reconstruire encore cette tour !

\- C'était très malin, avoua John.

\- Merci.

\- Mais Loki va te faire la peau, ajouta Natasha.

\- Mais vous serez là pour me protéger, hein ?

\- Quand j'aurais mon info peut-être répondit Clint.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit sur votre désaccord au sujet de sa libération à Loki, Captain, remarqua John.

\- Non. Il en aurait profité pour tenter de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur la situation, répondit le blond. Et même si une partie de moi pense encore qu'il s'agit là d'une mauvaise idée, je suis forcé d'admettre que vous n'aviez pas tort, dit-il en se tournant vers Sherlock. Et je voudrais savoir ce que Loki fait dans cette tour.

\- Bah voilà ! Tout le monde est d'accord ! déclara Tony avec un grand sourire.

Bruce serra le coussin qu'il avait dans les mains et se dit que les prochaines semaines allaient être… explosives . John pensa, lui, qu'il n'avait pas pu parler à Sherlock. Et Clint se dit que Tony avait intérêt à avoir accès à la donnée qu'il voulait récupérer.

Quelques étages plus bas, Loki se réveilla en grognant, sentant le sol froid son torse nu.

\- Stark… dit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère .

 **A vos reviews ! Alors à votre avis, comment Loki va-t-il faire payer Tony ?**


	11. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le chapitre 8 ! Il s'est un peu fait désirer je suis désolée x)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne me taperez pas trop à la fin...**

 **Un immense merci à ma bêta Soleil Breton sans qui eh bien... vous vous arracheriez les yeux et vous auriez eu un chapitre bien moins bon. Sérieux on lui doit une reconnaissance éternelle sur ce coup vous et moi XD**

 **Playlist :**

 **Built By Titan - Borken Love**

 **Réponse à Artemis : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ^^ Et je suis ravie que John te plaise ;)**

 _ **Petite info plus : Sortira bientôt le début d'une nouvelle fic UA avengers sur mon compte**_

 **Des bisous !**

 **Gab**

Loki se releva lentement. Ce stupide humain avait osé l'endormir de force et d'une manière des plus lâches ! Il allait le lui faire payer. Il se rhabilla rapidement, se demandant au passage pourquoi on l'avait déshabillé, et regarda autour de lui. Il ne restait plus rien… Ils avaient même prit le matelas ! D'un pas décidé, il sortit de la pièce et demanda à Jarvis de conduire l'ascenseur à l'étage où se trouvait son idiot de créateur.

Ce fut donc un Loki en colère qui entra dans le salon.

\- STARK !

\- Ah ! On dirait qu'il est réveillé, remarqua le concerné debout derrière le canapé. Salut Rudolph. Bon retour parmi nous.

\- Tu vas payer misérable humain !

Les mains de Loki se colorèrent de vert avant de redevenir subitement blanche. John laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Loki regardait ses mains extrêmement surpris et Stark avait son petit sourire supérieur plaqué sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce- ?

\- Nous sommes ravis que tu sois parmi nous Loki mais je ne tiens pas à devoir refaire des travaux, alors pas de magie ici. Désolé.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda le dieu en serrant les poings.

\- C'est un secret, répondit le génie en lui envoyant un baiser.

Un bruit sourd retenti et Tony tomba en arrière dans un gémissement. Sous la stupeur générale, Loki regarda le canapé derrière lequel avait disparu Tony avec un sourire satisfait. Tony Stark venait tout simplement de se prendre un roman russe en plein front.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda John.

Clint s'approcha du canapé pour vérifier l'état du milliardaire et reçut le livre en pleine figure.

\- AIE ! STARK !

-Navré, mauvaise cible, répondit l'intéressé.

Il attrapa une télécommande et la lança vers Loki.

Le dieu se décala de quelques centimètres, l'évitant aisément. Il haussa un sourcil en regardant son adversaire.

Les Avengers et les deux anglais regardaient la scène sans en revenir. Les deux hommes aillaient-il vraiment se lancer tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à la figure ? Natasha fut la première à réagir et Loki tomba au sol à moitié assommé par une corbeille en céramique.

\- Ca, c'était mon livre.

Il y eut un silence que Clint brisa par une remarque des plus terre à terre.

\- Je saigne du nez.

Bruce qui était resté bien loin de la « bataille » lui fit signe de s'approcher. Sherlock se pencha sur le dieu et Natasha alla récupérer son livre. Steve observa toute la petite équipe les bras croisés et John alla rejoindre Banner.

\- Vous allez me regarder comme ça longtemps ? demanda le dieu mécontent.

\- Vous semblez moins blanc vu de près, répondit Sherlock.

\- Et vous, vous êtes toujours aussi bizarre.

Sherlock recula sans cesser de le regarder.

\- Bienvenue parmi les humains.

Le dieu eu une grimace et se releva.

\- Je suis venu ! Vous êtes satisfait ?!

\- Très ! répondit Tony en restant caché derrière le canapé.

\- Si on veut, tempéra Steve.

\- Non, répondit Clint en parlant un peu du nez car Banner lui avait mis de force des mouchoirs dans les deux narines. Mais je veux mon accès au réseau. STARK !

\- Je te donne ça l'archer, je te donne ça, fit le milliardaire, en attrapant une tablette, et commençant à pianoter furieusement dessus, traçant même des symboles.

\- Pourquoi tu veux cet accès, Clint ? demanda l'espionne, son livre à la main.

\- Tu le sauras quand je l'aurais trouvé.

La russe haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires.

\- Bien, et si nous vous montrions votre chambre ? Fit Sherlock en reculant alors que Loki se relevait.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non pas déjà ! Si on fait ça il va s'enfermer dedans !

\- Parce qu'en plus vous ne voulez pas me montrer ma chambre ? fit Loki en haussant un sourcil.

\- Allez Rudolph ! Tu sais que si on te la montre maintenant, tu vas y rester en faisant la gueule.

A cet instant, Loki eu très envie de relancer un livre à la figure de l'inventeur. Un livre anglais cette fois, par mesure de précaution.

\- Je propose que quelqu'un lui montre sa chambre, avança John. De toute manière il viendra pour manger, non ?

\- Tu fais des pâtes carbo ? demanda Clint.

John retint un rire mais accepta de cuisiner sous le regarda suspicieux du dieu.

\- Je vais vous montrer, fit Sherlock en faisant signe au dieu de le suivre.

Ce que fit Loki après un dernier regard de colère à l'intention de Stark.

Dans le salon l'ambiance se détendit lentement et John décida de vérifier s'il avait de quoi cuisiner. Banner était toujours plus blanc que d'accoutumé, aussi Natacha s'approcha-t-elle de lui et lui proposa d'aller boire quelque chose. Steve n'avait pas bougé, passant mentalement tous les scénarios possible afin d'annoncer à Fury que Loki était sorti de sa cellule. Clint avait disparu dès que la tablette de Stark avait touché ses mains, laissant un bout de mouchoir en sang derrière lui. Anthony Stark justement, regardait toujours le couloir où les deux psychopathes de la tour avaient disparu.

\- Pourquoi c'est Sherlock qui lui montre ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même, mais à voix haute.

\- Parce que c'est Sherlock qui l'a fait sortir de cette cellule, répondit John depuis la cuisine.

\- Pardon ? fit Tony en se tournant vers la provenance de la voix. C'est moi qui l'ai fait sortir de cette cellule !

\- Officiellement, oui. Répondit John en sortant de derrière l'îlot de la cuisine. Officieusement, je pense que tout le monde dans la tour sait que c'est Sherlock. Loki inclus.

Le milliardaire regarda l'anglais comme si on venait de lui voler sa récompense. Il avait fait tous le sale boulot et c'était l'english qui récupérait les lauriers ?! C'était pas juste !

\- Ca va aller ? demanda John en voyant l'air… étrange de son hôte.

\- Remarque, si ça merde je pourrais dire que c'est sa faute, laissa tomber Tony avant de sortir du salon.

John se retrouva seul avec un Captain en pleine réflexion sans avoir compris un traitre mot de la phrase du brun. L'anglais repensa à ses mails et se dit qu'il devait vraiment parler à Sherlock.

Dans le même temps, Sherlock était allé montrer sa chambre au dieu qui était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte qu'il posa finalement une question.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu me faire sortir ?

\- Pour la même raison que vous refusiez d'en sortir.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez jamais ce que vous voulez, vous le savez ça, non ?

\- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, fit Sherlock avec son air sérieux à la Holmes.

\- Chez les humains Monsieur Holmes. Chez les humains fit Loki avec un sourire avant de fermer sa porte.

Le soir tout le monde se retrouva autour des pâtes carbonara de John. Tous, sauf Loki qui refusa de sortir. Bruce semblait plus détendu et souriant et Steve avait décidé de ne rien dire à Fury. Ce dernier finirait bien par l'apprendre de toute manière. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse malgré les quelques commentaires de Sherlock. Quand la table fut débarrassée, John alla voir son ami installé sur le canapé.

\- J'ai reçu une réponse de Lestrad.

\- Alors ?

\- Il n'y a pas de mots.

\- Alors l'enfant est en vie, dit Sherlock comme s'il énonçait une vérité absolue.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Dans un cas comme ça, l'écriture des mots provoque des émotions fortes au kidnappeur, John. Il prend du plaisir à l'écrire. Il revoit un évènement qu'il a infligé à sa victime. Cela lui permet de revivre ce qu'il a fait et il y prend du plaisir. S'il n'y a pas de mot, cela veut dire qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Il a encore à l'esprit ce qu'il a fait à cet enfant. Le plaisir est toujours là, récent, intense.

\- Donc le gosse est encore en vie, conclut John d'une voix blanche.

Le détective hocha la tête et une voix encore peu familière leur parvint de la cuisine.

\- Midgard abrite des gens bien détraqués.

Les deux anglais se retournèrent pour tomber sur une vision assez inédite. Loki, assit sur l'îlot de la cuisine, mangeait les pâtes carbo restantes qui avaient été mises dans un tupperware laissé à refroidir sur ledit îlot, avant de les mettre au frigo. Il prit une autre bouchée avant de déclarer.

\- Mais continuez, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

\- C'est bon ? demanda John, avant de trouver sa question stupide.

\- Enfin sorti, remarqua Sherlock.

\- C'est tiède. Mais vous semblez être un bon cuisinier, lâcha Loki d'un ton hautain comme pour compenser l'ébauche de compliment qui venait de franchir ses lèvres. De quelle histoire parliez-vous ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien entre deux bouchées de pâtes vraiment excellentes, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Un enfant enlevé et renvoyé petit bout par petit bout à ses parents, répondit Sherlock d'un ton sans émotion.

La fourchette de Loki resta suspendue dans les airs alors qu'il regardait les deux hommes.

\- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de psychopathe ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil avant de manger ses pâtes.

\- Vous avez quand même attaqué une ville, répondit John.

\- Mais l'agent Barton est revenu en un seul morceau, fit remarquer le dieu.

John détailla le dieu. Ce dernier mangeait ses pâtes calmement, le dos bien droit, l'air assuré. Sherlock aurait complété par plusieurs observations : le dieu avait étrangement croisé les chevilles (comme on le ferait pour éviter de bouger les pieds, qu'il tenait droits), tout en étant assis sur le bout de l'îlot, comme pour lui permettre d'en descendre plus rapidement, et facilement, enfin, il pouvait assurer que son attention pour la conversation n'était pas feinte, Loki semblant réellement intrigué par le fait qu'un homme puisse renvoyer un enfant par petit bout

\- Mais pourquoi parlez-vous de ça ?

\- Pour le travail.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis détective consultant, lui expliqua l'anglais. J'aide la police londonienne quand cette dernière ne parvient pas à résoudre ses enquêtes, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps.

\- Et vous ? demanda Loki en regardant John, ne comprenant toujours pas vraiment la relation des deux hommes.

\- Je suis médecin.

\- Médecin ? Et vous avez pourtant accès aux informations de la police avant leur consultant ?

\- John m'assiste dans mes enquêtes, répondit Sherlock.

Loki lécha sa fourchette, parce que c'était quand même son meilleur repas depuis un moment, et observa les deux hommes. La composition était étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'un banal médecin pouvait bien faire avec un homme aussi spécial et inversement ? Pourtant en y regardant bien on voyait clairement que quelque chose de spécial reliait les deux hommes. Il faillait qu'il en apprenne plus sur cet intriguant détective. Le dieu déposa le tupperware vide dans l'évier et s'en alla après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée d'étude de découpage d'enfants aux deux anglais. Ce qui les laissa, par ailleurs, perplexes.

\- Loki n'était pas censé avoir perdu son assurance ? demanda John.

\- Si pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir beaucoup perdu simplement.

\- John tu te ramollis, fit Sherlock en se levant. Ne confonds pas sa curiosité avec de l'assurance.

Les deux jours suivants furent assez chaotiques et les premiers conflits éclatèrent.

Loki fut, étonnamment, celui qui posa le moins de problèmes. Il restait essentiellement aux mêmes endroits, passant le matin de sa chambre à la bibliothèque, et le soir de la bibliothèque à la cuisine quand tout le monde était reparti dans ses quartiers. Il passait cependant une grande partie de son temps avec Sherlock Holmes ce qui énervait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ , Tony.

C'est ainsi que débuta le premier conflit inventeur/détective. Par une ennuyante après-midi pluvieuse, le propriétaire des lieux, qui avait mal dormi, erra jusqu'à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'y trouver le dieu afin de se changer les idées, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire en descendant le voir en cellule. Il aimait bien discuter avec le dieu et, quoique toujours un peu surpris par cette constatation, parler avec Loki lui manquait. Aussi avait-il un peu perdu contenance en le trouvant, encore, avec l'anglais. Ce même jour, Stark réalisa que s'engueuler avec Sherlock Holmes c'était un peu comme s'engueuler avec Jarvis. Frustrant, énervant et fatiguant. Et que nom de nom, il écraserait bien ce masque de désintérêt et ce petit air supérieur contre un mur, et lorsque Jarvis lui avait répondu que cela ressemblait à une description de Loki, Tony avait perdu le peu de calme qui lui restait. Alors comme ça l'expression « qui se ressemble s'assemble » était veridique ?! Loki préférait la compagnie d'un anglais à l'estime de soi aussi grande que Big Ben à la sienne ? Ainsi, à défaut de la tête brune du cadet des Holmes, ce fut le poing de Tony qui rencontra un mur.

Bruce étant de sortie, ce fut John qui s'occupa de la blessure de son hôte et petit à petit les plaintes de Tony laissèrent place à une vraie première discussion entre les deux hommes. Tony eu pour la première fois le loisir d'observer l'empathie et la compréhension à toute épreuve dont semblait être capable le médecin, mais également la culture très variée de ce dernier. Si l'aura de Sherlock Holmes avait tendance à éclipser celle du blond Tony réalisa que cette dernière n'en était pas moins forte pour autant. John Watson inspirait la confiance et il émanait de lui une assurance apaisante. L'anglais quant à lui découvrit un homme passionné et qui, contre toute attente, était bien plus ouvert et sympathique qu'il ne le pensait. Son hôte semblait faire partie de ces gens qui aimaient la compagnie mais qui avaient besoin d'avoir leurs moments, plus ou moins longs, à eux. Toutes ces constations entrainèrent une reconsidération profonde pour la personne avec qui ils discutaient.

Clint avait pour sa part complétement disparu de la circulation. Cette absence aurait pu passer inaperçu s'il n'avait pas contrarié Natasha. L'espionne, après quelques heures de recherches, avait fini par retrouver son ami, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il regardait sur la tablette de Tony. Tellement qu'il avait sursauté en sentant la rousse s'assoir près de lui et avait caché l'écran, avec une rapidité discutable, et sans aucune discrétion. Clint avait commencé par expliquer à son amie qu'il ne tenait pas à partager ce qu'il faisait maintenant, pour éviter tous faux espoirs, avant de mettre soudain le doigt sur l'odeur qui émanait de Natasha. Quand le visage de la rousse s'était soudain fermé, alors qu'il venait de mentionner le fait qu'elle sentait comme le savon de Bruce, il avait achevé en lui disant de retourner le voir. Conseil que la jeune femme avait trouvé tout à fait déplacé. Depuis elle ignorait totalement toute mention de l'archer.

Steve avait lui accepté de partir en mission sous demande de Fury. Cette dernière classée niveau 8 n'avait pas été communiqué aux autres membres de l'équipe. Seule la date de retour leur avait été transmise. Date pour laquelle John avait donc décidé de cuisiner et de faire un dessert.

Durant ces deux jours John avait été étrangement silencieux. En réalité, mis à part sa discussion avec Tony Stark, l'ancien soldat s'était trouvé bien seul. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la solitude était revenue le saluer. Il avait tenté de faire taire ce sentiment par de longues marches, explorant la ville avec pour but de pouvoir y évoluer définitivement seul et sans avoir à demander son chemin, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Sherlock Holmes avait débarqué dans sa vie sans la moindre gêne jusqu'à y prendre une place prépondérante. Parfois le cadet des Holmes partait faire sa vie de son côté mais John avait alors sa propre vie, son travail au cabinet médical ou Lestrade et Molly à visiter. Mais cette fois il n'avait rien. Sherlock l'avait propulsé dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, auprès de personnes dont il ne savait rien. Pire, Londres venait lui rappeler presque tous les jours que sa vie était bien chez elle et non de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. John se sentait abandonné. Il trouvait cela ridicule à penser et n'aurait jamais osé le dire à voix haute mais le sentiment était bien là, tenant compagnie à la solitude. Sherlock l'avait poussé dans un environnement inconnu et l'y avait abandonné dès qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. C'est-à-dire Loki. Finalement Sherlock Holmes avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui était semblable sur quelques points, mais pas des moindres. Peut-être avait-il réalisé qu'il préférait la présence de personnes lui étant similaires et représentant un mystère à celle totalement différente et dénué d'originalité qu'était John.

Après deux jours de réflexions noircissant au fil des heures, John avait finalement décidé de se reprendre en main, de traiter les problèmes dans l'ordre, et de prendre du recul. C'est ainsi que, le soir du repas pour « fêter » le retour de Steve, John avait fait l'annonce que Natasha redoutait tant.

\- Je m'en vais, déclara posément John debout près de la table où il venait de poser le dessert.

Le silence tomba sur la petite assemblée.

\- Pardon ? demanda finalement Steve.

\- Mais pourquoi ? acheva Tony.

\- J'ai des problèmes à régler à Londres et je ne peux plus les laisser trainer. De plus un ami se trouve dans une très mauvaise posture, un peu de soutien ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Des problèmes ? demanda Bruce soucieux.

\- Rien de bien grave, fit John en lui souriant. Juste des décisions un peu casse-pieds difficilement réglables de l'autre côté de l'atlantique.

John découpa le gâteau sous un silence assez pesant qu'il finit par rompre en disant, d'un ton un peu amusé :

\- Si vous restez aussi silencieux, je garde le gâteau pour moi.

Aussitôt Clint qui s'était joint à eux pour le retour du Captain, refusant de rater un repas entièrement cuisiné par John, commença à parler de tout et de rien. Seules deux personnes restèrent silencieuses. Natasha qui se demandait sincèrement si le médecin reviendrait et Sherlock qui observait son ami en tentant de mettre un mot sur l'émotion qui l'habitait. Le diner se termina malgré tout assez bien et chacun repartit dans ses quartiers.

Pour la première fois depuis la sortie de cellule de Loki, John trouva Sherlock allongé en pyjama sur son lit quand il entra dans sa chambre.

\- Sherlock ? demanda-t-il un peu surpris

Ce dernier, allongé dans cette position qui lui était si particulière, ne répondit pas. Le blond haussa les épaules et décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Quand il en ressortit vêtu pour la nuit le détective était assis, le dos contre le mur, ayant poussé les coussins. John alla s'allonger à sa place en demandant à son ami :

\- Tu as perdu le chemin de ta chambre ?

La réponse qu'il reçut le surpris.

\- Tu rentres vraiment à Londres ?

\- Bien sûr… Je ne l'aurais pas annoncé sinon.

\- Pourquoi pars-tu ?

\- J'ai des affaires à régler à Londres, Sherlock.

\- Rien de plus ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Enfin oui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sherlock ? A quoi tu penses ? demanda le médecin en s'asseyant.

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que le brun ne réponde.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Loki que tu pars, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, oui tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Loki mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je pars Sherlock. J'ai un travail à Londres je te rappelle. Un travail qui n'a pas beaucoup aimé mon départ précipité. Un travail qui me permet de payer la moitié du loyer. Loyer que nous payons encore tous les mois à Madame Hudson. Je dois rentrer pour régler toute cette histoire. Et puis, Lestrade ne va pas bien. Il a besoin de soutien.

\- Tu n'es pas policier John, fit remarqué le détective.

\- Non, en effet, Sherlock. Mais Lestrade est mon ami et il a besoin de soutien . Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de l'aider comme toi tu le ferais, mais je peux quand même être là pour lui.

Le cadet des Holmes grimaça à la remarque sous-entendue, mais ne dit rien. Il y eu un silence assez long avant qu'il ne demande finalement.

\- Tu comptes revenir ?

N'importe qui aurait été berné par le ton détaché du brun mais pas John. Lui repéra le souhait et l'espoir sous la phrase, la demande implicite.

\- Bien sûr que je reviendrai Sherlock, lui répondit John en souriant. Ne fais juste pas trop bêtises en mon absence d'accord ?

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête avec un fin sourire amusé aux lèvres. Voyant que son ami n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, John se rallongea et lui souhaita bonne nuit, lui rappelant au passage que sa chambre à lui était deux portes plus loin.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux l'ancien soldat fut sûr de deux choses : s'il avait été Pinocchio son nez aurait atteint le bout de la pièce et oui il reviendrait. Il ne savait pas quand, ni pour combien de temps, mais il reviendrait.

Dans le salon à quelques pièces de là, Loki s'étonna de trouver la salle dans le noir et vide. L'anglais manquait à l'appelle pour lui tenir compagnie pendant son repas ?

\- Il doit être avec John, répondit une voix en provenance du canapé à la question silencieuse du dieu.

Tony Stark émergea du canapé, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? On a faim Rudolph ?


End file.
